Placer, Unión y Separación
by 07beth7
Summary: Un comienzo en la preparatoria donde dos jovenes no se esperaban conocer. y sus vidas poco a poco van cambiando
1. despertando pasion

Es un fanfic alternativo, espero les guste. :) Dragon ball z y personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

_**Placer, union y separacion**_

Capitulo 1: Despertando Pasion

Era una agradable mañana donde los suaves rayos del sol entraban en una hermosa y lujosa habitación, donde se disponía a levantarse un joven muy apuesto de 18 años. Levantándose se dio una ducha y se alisto, dejando su cabello alborotado. Fue a su auto para dirigirse a su destino: la preparatoria.

Mientras que en otro lugar tres lindas jóvenes que compartían su apartamento se alistaban rápidamente para ir a la preparatoria.

"18¿ya estas lista? tenemos que irnos ya es hora" decia una chica llamada milk

"espera un momento" contesto la rubia 18

"apresúrate si no me voy, y ya sabes que siempre me gusta esperarte" dijo milk

"aja como si fuera cierto, si no fuera que tengo carro me dejaran irme sola, pero esta bien vámonos y ¿bra a un no esta lista?" dijo 18

"¡bra apresúrate!" gritaba milk

"váyanse uds. goten vendrá por mi en un momento " se escuchaba la voz de la peliazul

Ya en la prepa

"ayyyyyyy empezar otro año mas, que fastidio" se quejaba bulma

"así es, ¡mira! Allá viene gohan con trunks vamos a saludarlos" le dijo videl

"hola videl, bulma" saludo gohan

"vaya que por fin nos encontramos, y como les fue en el campamento durante las vacaciones, ya que no se comunicaron" les dijo videl

"pues muy bien, conocimos a muchos amigos y algunos de ellos serán compañeros este año" les conto gohan

"¡que bueno! espero que vengan muchos chicos guapos" dijo una emocionada bulma

"a propósito ¿no han visto a pan y a maron?" pregunto trunks

"no, aun no aparecen" le contesto bulma

"vaya espero que no vengan" dijo trunks mirando a su alrededor

"¿por que trunks pasó algo?" pregunto videl

"no es solo que las dos no me dejan en paz ni un momento" dijo el joven

"pues eso tienes que pagar por ser un chico atractivo" le menciono bulma.

En ese momento se acercaron dos hermosas jovenes.

"hola milk, 18 por aquí" dijo gohan

"hola que bueno que ya llegaron" dijo 18 al llegar

"¿ y bra no viene con Uds? pregunto videl

" no ella vendrá con goten" le dijo milk

"¡trunks trunks trunks!" se escucho una voz, en ese momento venia corriendo una hermosa rubia muy emocionada

"ah hola maron ¿como has estado?" le dijo trunks

"no muy bien porque me hicistes mucha falta, ¿por que no me llevastes contigo? dijo la chica en tono triste.

En ese momento prestaron su atencion en un lujoso carro que se parqueaba cerca de ellos, y vieron salir al joven de cabello alborotado.

"mira trunks es goku" dijo gohan

"tienes razón, heyy goku por aquí estamos " decía trunks mientras el joven se acercaba sonriendo

"¿goku?" se preguntaba milk, "no lo había visto antes" decía mientras se acercaba el chico.

"vaya se ve que llegaron temprano" dijo el chico recien llegado

"les presento a goku lo conocimos en el campamento" dijo gohan

todos: "holaaa"

"y estarás con nosotros en las clases" pregunto videl

"así es" contesto, mientras era observado por las chicas, pero de una en especial que con sus ojos negros y su mirada profunda ponía incomodo al joven

"será mejor que nos vayamos a clases" dijo bulma mientras caminaban al salón. Mientras milk seguía con la vista a goku y este le correspondía.

Al llegar se empezaron acomodar en los asientos.

"trunks ven aquí " se escucho una voz llamando la atención de trunks mientras volvía a ver era una linda muchacha llamada pan con su cabello negro arriba de los hombros y sus ojos negros brillantes al ver acercarse a trunks: el amor de su vida.

"hola pan" le dijo el chico

"ven siéntate te guarde un lugar junto a mi" dijo la chica

"eeeeeh gracias " decía algo incomodo.

Milk se sienta y puso unos libros en el asiento de la par y un rato despues se le acerca goku

" tienes reservado este asiento para alguien ¿o me puedo sentar?" le dijo el joven

"no, no es para nadie puedes sentarte" dijo milk un poco nerviosa

"sabes ya te he visto antes" le dijo el chico acercándose a ella

"así ¿adonde?" le pregunto asombrada

"en unas competiciones de artes marciales el año pasado, ¿verdad que fuiste a participar?" le menciono el joven

"si tienes razón es que me gusta mucho y lo hago en mi tiempo libre. Pero…es que tú fuiste a ver porque no creo que te gusten esas cosas" dijo la chica

"bueno no fui a ver exactamente fui a participar" le cito goku

"¿como?" exclamo, "vaya que tiene un cuerpo bien definido y musculoso" decía en sus pensamientos

"si aunque no parezca" decia el joven riendose

"pero yo no te recuerdo" le dijo milk

"es que no lucia como soy veras me disfrace porque a mi familia no le gusta que ande en esas cosas. Pero recuerdo que eras muy buena peleando, de seguro también en otras cosas" hablaba goku diciéndolo con picardía y una sonrisa de lado

"pero que estas diciendo" le contesto molesta dejando visible su ceño.

En la puerta se observa la llegada de un chico de cabello parado y de mediana estatura y con un cuerpo muy atractivo.

" vaya videl este año será estupendo están viniendo muchos chicos guapos, primero Goku y ahora el que acaba de venir, pero creo que milk ya le echo el ojo a goku" decía bulma mientras miraba a la pareja hablar, "Pero el que acaba de entrar esta muy guapo y viene hacia acá" dijo muy emocionada

"te refieres a vegeta" le dijo su amiga

"¿que? vegeta es su nombre" decia la peliazul muy emocionada

"si, lo pasaron para este grupo este año así que será compañero de nosotros" dijo su amiga

"¡wow estupendo!" dijo mientras miraban al joven pasar al lado y sentarse justo a tras de ellas

"ayy se hubiera quedado adelante para estarlo viendo, ahí atrás me pone nerviosa" decia bilma a su amiga mientras se acercaba a ella para que el no escuchara.

Oye 18 ¿y bra no va a venir?

"no lo se maron, se suponía que vendría con goten" le dijo 18

"el primer día de clases es muy aburrido quizás se fueron a pasear" contesto maron.

Las clases transcurrieron hasta que llegaron a su fin.

"hola vegeta no sabia que ibas a quedar en este grupo" hablo goku a vegeta

"si bueno, no fue por mi voluntad que me pasaron" le contesto el chico muy serio

" a mi se me hace que tuviste problemas" dijo goku, ya que conocia su caracter

"ese no es asunto tuyo " dijo vegeta. Conversaban mientras eran escuchados por bulma sin que se dieran cuenta.

"oye milk el que esta con goku ¿no te parece apuesto?" dijo bulma

" te refieres a vegeta" le contesto milk

" si, mira que te parece si le dices a goku que nos lo presente" dijo la peliazul

" esta bien, si tú quieres, oye pero porque no le dices tú, si tú le puedes hablar a goku" le contesto reaccionando

" no, mejor tu se ve que le simpatizas mucho" dijo bulma, mientras milk se queda algo extrañada pensando en el comentario.

" oye goku" dijo milk, mientras se acercaba a milk "¿ si?" le contesto

"bulma quiere que le presentes a vegeta" le dijo milk

"¿a vegeta? Esta bien se los presentare a todos" le dijo el chico

"oigan les presento a vegeta, aunque algunos creo que ya lo conocían y…" goku no pudo terminar al ser interrumpido

"hola yo soy bulma, mucho gusto" dijo muy emocionada. Mientras vegeta se queda con una cara de pocos amigos.

"ya esta tengo una idea ya que salimos de clases porque no vamos a mi casa" dijo bulma

" si tienes razón vamos ¿no? trunks" decia muy contenta pan

" y tu estas invitado pequeño" le dijo bulma a vegeta

" eeh, me dijo pequeño" decía extrañado.

En ese momento ven venir a una pareja discutiendo.

" todo fue por tu culpa" decia muy enojada bra

" bra ya te dije que no fue intencional, me quede dormido" se justificaba goten

"apareciste dos horas después y por tu culpa no venimos a clases" le reclamo la chica

"pudimos venir mas tarde" dijo goten

" noooo, no me gusta entrar cuando han empezado " grito muy molesta

"hola bra, goten" saludo videl

" hola chicos" dijo goten en tono triste

"¿están discutiendo de nuevo? pregunto trunks

"si, es que bra siempre... " decia goten. "Cállate" se escucho la chica enfadada

"bra ya te dije que no seas dura con goten, después estas llorando que te quiere dejar." dijo su compañera

"bueno bueno " dijo maron interrumpiendo, "mejor vámonos ya para la casa de bulma"

Mientras caminaban a sus autos…

"¡oye 18, espérame!" gritaba milk

"creo que 18 llevara a pan, maroon y también a trunks, si quieres te puedes venir conmigo" le dijo goku

" bueno esta bien" acepto la chica con su rostro sonrojado

"oye vegeta sube" dijo bulma invitándolo a su carro donde se encontraban gohan y videl.

En el camino goku pasó observando mucho a milk, mientras ella se sentía nerviosa por sentir esa mirada penetrante en ella. miraba como su hermoso cabello lacio y negro que caía por su espalda, jugaba con la brisa y el no hacia mas que contemplar esa belleza natural.

"esta es mi casa verdad que es bonita" decía para quienes no la conocían en este caso vegeta y goku, ya que ella pertenecía a una familia rica.

Pasaron las horas y el sol se ponia. Milk salio a una terraza y contemplaba el atardecer, milk sintió a goku acercarse.

"no te parece que es una vista hermosa" decia milk sin volver a ver a goku quien se encontraba detrás suyo.

"si tienes razón " dijo mientras se acercaba, "al igual que tu" esto último lo dijo mientras deslizaba su mano en el cabello de ella, mientras milk se perdía en su mirada fijamente. La luz de ese hermoso atardecer resplandecía en sus rostros, era una escena muy romántica en la que ni uno de los dos separaba su vista del otro. Después el bajo su mirada para ver unos hermosos labios rojos que deseaba saborear y poco a poco fue acercándose hasta que la tomo de la cintura y la beso. Milk se lo esperaba así que le correspondió, fue un beso tierno, largo, apasionado que estaba despertando muchos sentimientos en los dos. El deslizaba sus manos por la espalda hasta sujetarla de sus caderas, mientras tanto ella tomaba con fuerza esos grandes músculos de sus brazos. Milk se sentía desconectada de este mundo solo podía sentir esa lengua explorar su boca y esas caricias en su cuerpo, mientras el tenia un sentimiento no antes experimentado.

Pasaron así un rato hasta que escucharon unos pasos acercarse, se separaron pero sin desprender la mirada en ellos.

"oh, interrumpo, lo siento es que pensé que ya no había nadie, todos se han ido ya" dijo bulma al llegar

"¿se fueron tan pronto?" dijo goku

" bueno, ya esta oscureciendo" dijo bulma

" que mala es 18 no me espero" comento milk

"eso no importa, yo te traje así que yo te iré a dejar" le respondio el chico que tenia a la par

" eeh si claro" le dijo milk algo sonrojada.

Asi goku y milk se despiden de bulma mientras se dirigen al apartamento.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"bien, así que aquí es donde vives" dijo goku , estacionando su auto.

" así es, con 18 y bra en el octavo piso" le dijo la chica

" ya veo" decia el joven

" bueno será mejor que me vaya" dijo milk quien no se queria separar de el

" espera… " dijo goku sujetándola del brazo. No encontrando palabras que decirle solo se inclino a sus labios para besarla, sentían como un magnetismo en sus cuerpos no queriendo despedirse, pero teniéndolo que hacer. Separándose de el, milk le sonríe y se baja del auto.

"vaya por fin llegas" le dijo bra, mientras milk entraba al apartamento

"si, es que no me di cuenta cuando se vinieron" le dijo su amiga

" y como te ibas a dar cuenta si estabas muy ocupada" hablaba 18

"ah no se a que te refieres" decia la chica de ojos negros un poco nerviosa, "pero la tarde estuvo muy bien ¿no?" cito milk ignorando el comentario.

Esa noche habian dos mentes conectadas pensando en el mismo punto: el beso. un beso que desperto la pasion en ambos.

continuara………………….

Este es mi primer fanfic lo quise hacer de mi pareja favorita de goku y milk ,mas adelante tendrán encuentros mas cercanos espero que les guste, ya verán que mas adelante se pondrá muy interesante, espero sus reviews


	2. intentando tenerte

_**Placer, unión y separación**_

Capitulo 2: Intentando tenerte

Al día siguiente, se escuchaba una bocina de un carro.18 se asoma a la ventana y ve hacia abajo del edificio.

"bra, goten ya llego" gritaba la chica rubia.

"que bueno así me gusta que sea puntual, nos vemos en clases" mientras salía la peliazul.

Minutos mas tarde tocan a la puerta, mientras milk salía de su cuarto a abrir.

"pensé que goten ya había venido, ¿acaso no se ha ido bra?" preguntaba milk.

"Hola milk"

"Go goku… que sorpresa ¿que haces aquí?"

"pasaba por aquí y pensé en venirte a traer, si es que ya estas lista, aunque… creo que si". Viéndola de arriba hacia abajo. Ella tenia puesto un top negro que daba con sus ojos y cabello resaltando así su blanca piel, mientras se podía observar una parte de su vientre descubierto y unos jeans que enmarcaba su encurvado cuerpo.

"si, ya estoy lista" contesto milk muy nerviosa de cómo Goku miraba su cuerpo. "18 me adelantare te veo en clases, bien vámonos" le dijo a goku mientras cerraba la puerta.

En ese momento Goku hala a milk de su cintura y la empieza a besar desesperado, milk podía sentir a Goku muy apasionado con ganas de ir más allá de un beso, sentía que la besaba con desesperación y necesidad de ella. Hasta que no pudieron mas se separaron.

"Goku que hiciste, 18 va a salir en un momento" le dijo nerviosa milk.

"lo siento, pero no me pude resistir al verte tan hermosa, desde que abriste la puerta quise hacerlo" le contesto el chico.

"Goku" le contesta en un tono suave.

Ya en el camino, milk no hacia más que pensar en los besos que Goku le daba, que la hacían estremecerse por dentro deseaba que esos besos fueran eternos, que nunca se pudieran terminar, con esos pensamientos llego a la preparatoria.

"bien mi amor, llegamos" le dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"eeeeh, como me ha dicho" decía en sus pensamientos milk, mientras se bajaban del auto. Iban caminando cuando se acercaba vegeta, milk vio que sus amigos estaban muy cerca así que se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

"nos vemos en clases Goku" le dijo la hermosa muchacha mientras caminaba donde estaban sus amigos.

"vaya, se ve que te ha conquistado, te ves muy enamorado" le decía vegeta viendo que goku no había separado su mirada de ella, contemplando como su trasero se movía al son de sus pasos al igual que todo su cuerpo.

"eh? ¿Decías algo vegeta?" le pregunto distraído.

"hola milk, wow ¿desde cuando vienes con Goku? Mmm, No me digas que te fuiste para su casa ayer" le dijo videl al verla llegar.

"pero que dices, claro que no, el paso a recogerme al apartamento" le contesta milk algo nerviosa.

"vaya que yo la tengo muy difícil con vegeta, ayer apenas me dirigió la palabra, ¿será que es tímido o acaso no soy de su tipo?" decía bulma muy decepcionada.

"no es eso, sino debe de ser de los que uno le tiene que dar un empujoncito" le contesto con entusiasmo bra.

" ¿Tu crees?" le responde bulma

"si, esos tipos así son, no como uno que anda sin rodeos" decía muy orgulloso trunks.

"pero que dices si tu no andas con nadie" le dijo bra.

"lo que pasa es que es muy difícil decidirse entre dos" le respondió el chico

"vaya se ve que milk es quien la paso mejor ayer" comento videl

"aaah ¿por que lo dices?, creo que todos la pasamos bien, ¿no?" dijo milk algo incomoda.

"pero que estas diciendo, si solo ustedes se la pasaron bien amorosos" le dijo bulma

"bueno…yo" se notaba su rostro sonrojado, "¿sabes bulma?" le dijo milk para evadir el tema "le diré a Goku en cuanto a ti y a vegeta talvez se le ocurre algo, ya que ellos son buenos amigos"

"¿Si? ¿Harías eso por mi? diciéndolo bulma muy entusiasmada.

"Por supuesto, para eso somos las amigas" dijo milk.

Las clases llegaron a su fin, saliendo del salón venia hablando una pareja.

"y por eso te digo para ver si tu le puedes decir algo a vegeta o se te ocurre otra cosa" hablaba milk, mientras miraba a Goku un poco distraído viéndola a los ojos.

"Goku, ¿acaso no me estas poniendo atención?" le pregunto molesta la chica.

"sabes, eres muy linda" le dijo goku, mientras se le acercaba y la tomaba de la cintura.

"ahorita quiero que escuches lo que te estoy diciendo" le dijo en un tono fuerte y enojada.

"también enojada te ves sexy" le dijo goku

"Goku esto es importante" le grito.

"lo se, y también esto" le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla, acercándose a su boca.

"Goku ¿Qué no me entiendes?, entonces veré que hago" diciendo lo ultimo se separo y empezó a caminar.

"milk espera, espérame" mientras la alcanzaba y tomaba su mano, y ella lo miraba seria.

"se me ocurrirá algo" le dijo mientras se quedaba pensando, "ya se ¿Qué te parece si mañana hacemos una fiesta en mi casa?"

"si, es una buena idea, así vegeta y bulma podrán conocerse mejor. En la casa de bulma se sentía un poco incomodo, pero ya que es en tu casa tendrá mas confianza, esa debe ser su oportunidad" le dijo milk muy emocionada

"¿verdad que fue una estupenda idea?" le dijo el chico de cabello alborotado.

"claro que si, eres un genio" dijo milk y le dio un beso en la boca y se fue. Goku se quedo asombrado por el cambio repentino de milk.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se encontraban todos reunidos.

"buenas noticias" dijo milk acercándose a sus amigos, "bulma todo esta arreglado" le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo así? le pregunto bulma extrañada.

"mañana en la noche Goku dará una fiesta en su casa, así que todos están invitados y Goku se encargara de decirle a vegeta" dijo milk

"¿lo dices en serio? Eres mi mejor amiga" decía muy emocionada bulma

"pues claro, eso tenlo por seguro" le aseguro milk

"que bueno hace tiempo que no voy a una fiesta será muy divertido, ¿verdad trunks?" dijo pan

"pero no te hagas ilusiones, trunks ira conmigo" dijo una rubia muy furiosa

"aay, ¿pero que estas diciendo maron? Por supuesto que no, el ira conmigo, díselo trunks", mientras la mirada de pan se dirigía a trunks.

"ya te dije que el ira conmigo" grito maron sujetándolo fuerte del brazo

"vamos no peleen, todos podemos ir juntos" dijo trunks mientras sentía unas gotas de lluvia en su cara.

"¿Qué? ¿Esta lloviendo?" dijo goten

"será mejor que entremos al edificio" dijo bra, ya que se encontraban en un área despejada.

"Milk ven vámonos" se escucho una voz. Milk miro y era Goku, corrió hasta donde el estaba ya que la lluvia era fuerte.

"vamos milk apresúrate" le dijo goku sujetándola de la mano

"Goku ¿adonde vamos? pregunto la chica, mientras los dos corrían.

"a mi auto" le respondió el chico.

"¿a tu auto?" le pregunto extrañada.

Después de correr un rato llegaron donde Goku había dejado el auto. Abriendo su carro ambos entraron.

"hubiera sido mejor ir al edificio, mira estamos mojando el carro" le decía milk

"eso no importa, lo que quería era estar solo contigo" le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara y miraba gotear su cabello, y esas gotas recorriendo todo su cuerpo deslizándose por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Goku solo se le quedaba viendo como hipnotizado de tener enfrente a una encantadora mujer. Goku sintió como que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo algo que solo milk podía complacer.

Sentados de frente en los asientos traseros del carro, Goku se acerco y empezó a besar a milk, mientras ella se recostaba, quedando el encima, besándose profundamente, goku la besaba mientras sus manos se paseaban por la cintura y caderas de milk, bajando hasta sus muslos. Milk acariciaba su cabello hasta llegar a su espalda. Goku besaba el cuello de milk mientras bajaba cada vez mas y mas, pasando por sus pechos y su vientre que lo tenia descubierto y comenzó a besarlo, recostó su rostro y empezó a deslizarse despacio hacia arriba llegando a sus senos y se quedo entre ellos, Goku podía escuchar la respiración de milk muy rápido, cosa que lo excitaba mas, puso su mano en uno de los pechos de la chica y empezó a acariciárselos.

Por su parte milk, quería quitarle le camisa para poder sentir con sus manos la piel que cubría ese esplendido cuerpo. Goku comenzó de nuevo a besar los labios de milk, queriendo quitar ese top que era un estorbo para el. Goku se quito la camisa, mientras milk hundía sus dedos en esa amplia y mojada espalda, por razón de la lluvia, sus cuerpos estaban mojados pero internamente comenzaban a calentarse al máximo.

Goku se dirigió a desabrochar el pantalón de milk…

"Goku, go…ku, espera" decía milk entrecortada, "será mejor que paremos" le dijo, pero el joven parecía no escucharle ya que se había dejado ir por sus deseos y seguía besándola por sus pechos.

"Goku la verdad es que no quiero hacerlo aquí, la lluvia ya esta pasando y se escuchan personas acercarse" le dijo milk pero el joven no le hacia caso. Milk tuvo que sostenerle el rostro con ambas manos para hablarle.

"Goku lo deseo igual que tu, pero no aquí, nos puede ver alguien" continuo la chica.

"esta bien" le dijo goku, diciendo esto de modo que no tenia otra opción.

"será mejor que me vaya a casa" le dijo milk

"si, claro te iré a dejar, se hace tarde" le contesto el chico.

Dicho esto se dirigieron al apartamento.

"gracias Goku, nos vemos mañana en la fiesta" se despidió milk, bajándose del auto.

.

"ya llegue" decía milk entrando al apartamento.

"no puede ser milk ya esta aquí, no la esperaba" dijo una chica que se encontraba en su habitación

"que importa bra, estamos en tu habitación" se escuchaba un chico con voz agitada.

"¿será que no hay nadie? Holaaaa" gritaba milk, pero nadie le contestaba.

"tendré que contestar y" decía la peliazul cuando sus labios fueron interrumpidos por los de goten.

"no contestes, sabrá que no hay nadie" le dijo su novio

"que estas diciendo, puede abrir" dijo bra algo nerviosa

"esta bien, me vestiré" le contesto molesto y se levanto de la cama.

"tengo una idea, vámonos para tu casa, ahí nadie nos molestara" le dijo la chica al notar su enojo. Así goten y bra salen de la habitación.

"bra, con que estabas en casa" dijo sorpresiva milk

"eeh si… bueno yo…ya nos vamos porque…" decía bra

"¿te vas tan tarde?" le pregunto milk

"si bueno es que… yo…" decía sin entenderle milk.

"lo que trata de decir es que ira a pasar la noche en mi casa" dijo goten

"ah, con que era eso, esta bien" le respondió milk

"bueno adiós" dijo bra mientras salían del apartamento

"será mejor que me vaya a bañar" pensó milk, mientras se desvestía y agarro una pequeña toalla y se envolvió en ella. Al rato tocaron a la puerta.

"ay no, quien podrá ser" pensó milk caminando a la puerta.

"¿Quién?" pregunto milk, encontrándose en toalla. "Soy yo" se escucho una voz.

"ay bra, ¿Qué paso?" abriendo la puerta.

"es que olvide mi cartera" dijo mientras entraba y buscaba su cartera. "la encontré, hoy si me voy" decía la peliazul, mientras salía.

Al momento volvieron a tocar la puerta.

"ay bra, ¿Por qué no llevas llave?" dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta "por que moles…" milk se quedo sin habla cuando vio a otra persona en la puerta.

"Go goku" dijo asustada y apenada porque solo estaba en toalla. Goku entro rápidamente y la empezó a besar y cerro la puerta con su pie, mientras la arrinconaba en la pared. Bajo a su cuello y empezó a besarlo.

"Goku ¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto milk

"quiero terminar lo que empecé en el auto" le dijo sin dejar de besarla.

"¿acaso te ibas a bañar? quiere decir que llegue en buen momento" le susurro.

Goku agarro a milk en sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación mas cercana y la recostó en la cama, sin pensar de quien era ese cuarto. Goku deslizaba su mano en la pierna de milk de abajo hacia arriba y de arriba hacia abajo, hasta llegar a sus pechos donde tenia doblada la toalla, para que no se le cayera, le encantaba sentir la esencia de su piel. Goku se la iba a quitar cuando fue interrumpido por milk.

"espera, no podemos hacer esto" le dijo milk

"¿Por qué no?" dijo goku, "¿acaso no quieres?" mientras besaba su cuello. Milk podía sentir la excitación de Goku pero ella estaba más preocupada que 18 la iba a encontrar en su habitación.

"no, Goku espera" quitándoselo de encima y levantándose de la cama. Goku se molesto y se levanto.

"será mejor que me vaya, creo que no quieres estar conmigo" le dijo goku.

"Es que esta es la habitación de 18, y puede venir en cualquier momento" le contesto.

"entonces vámonos para tu habitación" le dijo goku agarrandole la mano.

"no espera" le dijo soltándose de el, "es solo que vamos muy rápido ¿no crees?" dijo milk.

"pensé que me deseabas igual que yo a ti" dijo goku en un tono molesto.

"Goku no te molestes, yo también te deseo mucho, es solo que ni siquiera somos novios.

"Bueno será mejor que me vaya, recordé que tengo que hacer algo, nos vemos mañana" dijo goku dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"OK nos vemos mañana" dijo milk notando que estaba muy molesto, "ya que recuerdo tengo una misión que cumplir con vegeta y bulma" le dijo milk.

"ah vaya, ya veo estas mas interesada en ellos que en nosotros" dijo goku saliendo apresuradamente del apartamento.

Milk pasó la noche muy triste, y no dejaba de pensar en Goku. Pensaba mucho el porque goku todavía no le había propuesto que fueran novios, si estaba tan interesado en ella. El día siguiente no era día de clases y en la noche estaba programada la fiesta.

"Ya llegaron, ¿estas lista milk?" Pregunto 18

"si ya voy" le contesto "pensé que Goku vendría a traerme" se decía ella misma.

Goku había enviado a un chofer a recogerlos a todos, ya que ninguno conocía la casa de el. Cuando llegaron todos se quedaron muy asombrados al ver tal mansión.

"¿Qué Goku vive aquí?" decía videl muy asombrada

"¡wow esta casa es mas grande que la mía!" decía bulma. Mientras milk solo contemplaba a su alrededor. Todos entraron y Goku fue a recibirlos.

"¡vaya allá esta vegeta!" dijo bulma muy emocionada.

Acoplándose al ambiente empezaron a bailar y a beber. Mientras Goku no le dirigía la palabra a milk.

Continuara…

¿Qué pasara con Goku y milk? Y bulma ¿tendrá suerte con vegeta? Veremos que pasa en la fiesta.

Si les ha gustado la historia déjenme sus reviews para seguirla.


	3. noche de riesgo

**_Placer, unión y separación_**

Capitulo 3: Noche de riesgo

Parecía como que todos la estaban pasando muy bien, excepto una chica, que se sentó junto a una mesa mientras miraba a goku.

"vaya goku sigue molesto conmigo, ni siguiera me ha saludado" pensaba milk muy triste.

"te ocurre algo milk ¿Por qué no estas con goku?" le preguntaba su amiga 18, algo extrañada.

"bueno no tengo que estar con el todo el tiempo, ni que fuera mi novio" le contesto un poco molesta.

"bueno te decía por…" en ese momento fue interrumpida por un muchacho. "Hola me llamo krilin ¿quieres ir a bailar?" le pregunto el joven.

"bueno es que…" decía 18 "ve 18, yo estoy bien" le interrumpió milk. "Esta bien" dijo 18, yéndose la pareja a bailar.

Unos jóvenes se la pasaban de lo mejor hablando y riendo.

"te ves muy bien esta noche videl" le dijo un poco nervioso gohan.

"eh gracias, tu también te ves muy bien" decía videl con su rostro sonrojado.

"gohan vamos a bailar" escucharon gritar a una chica, "es ireza" dijo gohan, "¿bueno porque no vamos?" le pregunto a videl.

"no yo no quiero ve tu" le dijo videl algo molesta

"¿estas segura que no te importa? Le dijo gohan

"claro que no ve, diviértete" le contesto videl. Así se fue el joven a bailar.

Ya transcurrida la noche

"oye trunks, quiero decirte algo, ven" le decía pan halándolo del brazo.

"que quieres pan ¿adonde vamos?" le pregunto mientras caminaban

"ya veras, es sorpresa" le contesto mientras subían unas escaleras.

Mientras los demás seguían bailando una chica se le acerca a gohan, se podía observar que estaba molesta.

"oye gohan, ¿has visto a trunks?" Le pregunto maron algo molesta.

"pues no" le contesto gohan, "estaba sentado ahí hace un momento" le dijo.

"aaaay de seguro esta con pan, no puedo dejarlo ni un momento solo" decía muy enojada.

Mientras tanto milk y bulma conversaban "oye bulma no crees que ahorita es el momento que le fueras a hablar a vegeta".

"no lo se" le dijo algo insegura, "bueno si tienes razón iré ahora mismo" dijo entusiasmada, empezando a caminar hacia vegeta.

Solo en una esquina se encontraba un hombre de brazos cruzados, pensando en que hacer para no aburrirse, mientras miraba a bulma acercarse.

"¡vaya vegeta!, has venido muy apuesto ¿acaso quieres impresionar a una chica?" Decía bulma al llegar.

"¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?" le contesto

"oye y ¿no piensas ir a bailar?" le pregunto

"a mi no me gustan esas cosas, solo vine porque goku insistió que viniera, dijo que tenia que decirme algo que aun no me ha dicho" contesto el chico

"pero si se trata de una chica tan linda como yo no creo que te rehúses" le decía bulma.

La chica no obtuvo respuesta. "vamos te divertirás" le recalco "las fiestas no son para aburrirse" le decía bulma con tal de convencerlo. "sabes es una noche muy bonita" menciono bulma "y también…" no pudo terminar cuando vegeta intervino.

"puedes quedarte si quieres" le dijo vegeta al notar que la chica trataba de estar con el.

"lo sabia, sabia que querías estar conmigo" le dijo bulma acercándose mas a el, "sabia que no te podías resistir" dijo bulma.

Vegeta la miraba mientras ella estaba mas cerca de el, aunque le costaba mantener su vista en esos ojos azules, ya que bulma traía un vestido con un escote muy provocador. Al darse cuenta bulma de donde tenia el su vista se le acerco a sus labios y lo beso. Bulma no estaba segura de hacerlo pero lo hizo tenia que arriesgarse, no se aguantaba las ganas de sentir esos labios, pero al fin lo hizo ¡wow! era perfecto no quería separar sus labios con los de el. Saboreando esos labios también estaba pensando en cual iba ser su reacciona hasta que se separo de el mirándose fijamente a los ojos, bulma esperaba que vegeta le dijera algo, pero al ver que vegeta no le dirigió la palabra y seguía con su típica mirada fría, decidió irse.

"será mejor que me vaya a tomar algo" le dijo algo nerviosa dándose la vuelta, pero en ese momento sintió unas fuertes manos sujetarle el brazo. Vegeta halo de ella trayéndola hacia el, entonces la beso. Esta vez el beso era diferente, era claro que lo anterior a el le había gustado. Bulma lo besaba con deseo y desahogacion de poder sacar así sus sentimientos. Mientras que a vegeta le había atraído esa sensación que sintió al besarla.

Instantes después vegeta se separo y le sonrío mientras daba la vuelta. Entretanto bulma no bajaba de ese sueño, viendo a vegeta alejarse de ella.

Llegando a una hermosa habitación los dos jóvenes entraron

"¿y que estamos haciendo aquí pan?" pregunto el muchacho a la joven, quien le respondió con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

"pues tu que crees trunks" decía la chica halando la camisa de trunks lo empujo hacia la cama haciéndolo caer recostado.

"pan este…" no pudo continuar al ver a pan acercarse, caminando lentamente muy seductora mientras desabrochaba su blusa, quedando en sostén.

"ahora ya estoy lista" le dijo pan mientras gateaba en la cama hasta llegar a donde trunks. Trunks no se podía resistir hace un tiempo lo quería hacer pero pan le dijo que no estaba preparada. Pan se sentó encima de el con sus piernas abiertas y empezó a quitarle la camisa. Ella lo deseaba mucho, comenzó a besar su bien formado abdomen hasta llegar a su boca. El joven le respondió con la misma intensidad, podía sentir los pechos de pan sobre el, besándose con mucha pasión se separaron. Miraba como esos hermosos pechos a su vista, se iban acercando a su cara, el la beso y acaricio su espalda hasta desabrochar su sostén y este caer de inmediato, entonces trunks la tomo de los brazos y la tiro en la cama quedando el encima de ella, tomando ahora el control.

Era como un juego de miradas que expresaban su deseo por estar juntos, poderse sentir y oler el uno al otro. Esas dos miradas de ojos negros expresaban las disculpas, la pasión, la desesperación por estar unidos. Goku observaba lo hermosa que había llegado milk, con un pequeño vestido de tirantes marcando su esbelta figura. Mientras milk pensaba que era lo que en verdad quería goku, si solo quería satisfacerse o si en verdad la amaba, estaba confundida con su relación, ya que goku no le había dicho nada al respecto. La hermosa joven sabia que se había enamorada de el, pero aun así no se lo había dicho. Pensó en decírselo pero tenia miedo de su reacción, ya que el estaba molesto con ella, aun así observaba en sus ojos la pasión que el vertía en ella, toda la noche.

En un momento fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos maron y bulma se le acercaron.

"milk ¿y goku? ¿Por qué no estas con el? Pregunto maron, era la segunda vez que se lo preguntaban, ya que era extraño no verlos juntos.

"y porque tengo que estarlo" le respondió molesta, mientras se le quedaban viendo

"¿Por qué será que goku y vegeta miran tanto hacia acá? Preguntaba maron

Sus miradas fueron enfocadas en esos dos apuestos hombres y uno venia acercándose a ellas.

"¡ahí viene vegeta!" reaccionaba bulma, "¿Qué es lo que querrá?" decía algo nerviosa.

"hola" dijo vegeta, "¿quieres ir a bailar? Pregunto a bulma

"¿que? A bailar, pensé que…"

Vegeta la interrumpió, "pues claro si no te molesta" termino vegeta

"por supuesto que no, vamos" dijo acercándose al joven.

"vamos por aquí" dijo vegeta halando del brazo a la chica, quien se sentía algo extrañada.

"quiero enseñarte un lugar" dijo el chico quien no dejaba de observar a bulma.

Llegando a una puerta, la abrió "es aquí" decía el chico entrando a la habitación.

"vaya no hay nadie" dijo bulma observando el lugar

"tampoco hace falta" dijo acercándose a la chica, intento besarla, pero no lo pudo lograr ya que bulma se aparto.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" le pregunto un poco confundida.

"lo mismo que quieres tu" le respondió "o ¿me equivoco? Le pregunto, "acaso dirás que no te mueres por estar conmigo y que no me deseas, acaso lo vas a negar" le dijo el chico con una sonrisa de lado "yo se que estas loca por mi" le dijo, mientras se acercaba a bulma.

"la verdad es que no esta equivocado, ¿Cómo es que sabe todo lo que siento por el?" Se preguntaba bulma.

"te vas a resistir o…" las palabras de vegeta no pudieron terminarse, los labios de bulma lo interrumpieron. Bulma lo beso, como si fuera el último beso que le iba a dar.

Empezando a acariciarse, sentían sus cuerpos responder a sus deseos. Vegeta deslizaba sus manos en la espalda de bulma, llegando a su trasero que sin pensarlo lo apretó con fuerza. La chica metía sus manos bajo la camisa de vegeta para poder sentir ese vigoroso cuerpo que la enloquecía. Vegeta le empezó a quitar el vestido bajando los tirantes y luego se lo quito de una sola vez. Tenían una impaciencia por descubrirse, bulma se acerco a su pantalón para desabrochonarselo, y con la ayuda de el, se quedaron casi desnudos, era como si tuvieran prisa por lograr su objetivo.

Así sus miradas empezaron a escudriñar el cuerpo que tenían enfrente, quedando bulma en una sexy lencería y el en boxer. Así de nuevo se besaron surgiéndoles ahora un estimulo al sentir sus cuerpos casi desnudos. Ambos sentían esa excitación aumentar mas, pero aun no estaban del todo conformes esas ultimas ropas estorbaban. Vegeta besaba su cuello, mientras sus manos le quitaban su sostén. Quitándoselo se quedo observando esos dos pechos que le apetecían tocar tanto como probar. En seguida fue a ellos, quien los beso y masageo. Succionando uno de sus pechos hacia que bulma gimiera por esas sensaciones que la hacían enloquecer, deslizando sus fuertes manos por el cuerpo de bulma se topo con lo ultimo que le quedaba en su cuerpo, deslizándolo hasta que se lo quito. Ahí la tenia despojada de toda su ropa, besaba su vientre para luego ir mas abajo, llegando a su parte intima donde empezó a besar. Bulma sentía un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, que parecía que se desmayaba. Vegeta se quito el boxer, ambos sentían la excitación subir mas, la besaba haciéndola retroceder hasta llegar a la cama. Las manos de bulma acariciaban cada parte del cuerpo de vegeta, ambos se desvanecían en el placer.

"vamos, vegeta hazlo ya" le pedía bulma entre besos. Así vegeta comenzó a penetrarla, provocando que los gemidos de bulma se escucharan mas fuerte. "sigue, sigue, sigue, lo haces muy bien" decía la chica entrecortada, mientras llegaban al clímax. Vegeta sentía el control del placer de la chica.

"Espero que bulma la este pasando bien" pensaba milk, mientras miraba a goten y a bra bailar y a 18 también. "parece que soy la única que no la esta pasando bien" decía mientras se sostenía la quijada con su mano. Acercándose a milk venia una chica molesta.

"¡ay creo que se me esta arruinando la noche!" decía videl sentándose al lado de milk.

"¿Por qué lo dices? Le pregunta milk, "acaso ¿ocurre algo? Le dijo.

"si hubiera sabido que Ireza iba a estar aquí no hubiera venido" le dijo videl cruzándose de brazos muy molesta. "¡Mira! allá esta con gohan, se la pasan bailando todo el tiempo, ni se han separado" le decía mientras miraba a la pareja bailar.

"no te preocupes videl todos sabemos que ustedes se gustan, y la verdad es que no los entiendo, por que no se lo han dicho" le decía milk.

"pues no pienso decírselo, hasta que el me lo diga primero" le dijo videl.

"¡ay entonces deja de estar tan celosa!" dijo su amiga

"¡es que no lo puedo evitar!" le dijo videl levantando la voz, "ella bien sabe que no me gusta que se acerque a mi gohan" decía videl quien era escuchada por milk, quien estaba mas pendiente de goku, a quien lo seguía con la vista a donde el se dirigía y que hacia, en ese momento lo estaba viendo fijamente ya que goku hablaba con una chica. Estaba muy enojada pensando la situación en que estaban, la cual no era mejor que la de su amiga. Cada una con su problema se encontraban videl y milk y para empeorar las cosas aun faltaba más. Acercándose a ellas venían goten y bra.

"¡oigan, ¿Por qué están ahí sentadas? vamos a bailar!" decía bra

"yo estuviera bailando con gohan, si no fuera por esa ireza que no se le separa" dijo videl.

"¿y tu que milk?" dijo goten "¿le ocurre algo?" pregunto el joven al ver que no obtenía respuesta, observaba en sus ojos que estaba muy enfadada y no desprendía su vista en el mismo punto. Por tanto bra y goten volvieron a ver adonde tenía la mirada milk, y vieron a goku bailando con esa chica.

"acaso ¿ocurre algo entre ustedes milk?" le pregunto bra, "no es porque haya estado pendiente, pero es muy notorio que haz estado sentada aquí toda la noche y ni un minuto con goku" le dijo bra

"no, no pasa nada" le dijo milk levantándose de la silla, "pero será mejor que me vaya" decía milk a quien se le podía ver que estaba enojada.

"vaya, pero no fuiste tu la que me dijo que no me pusiera celosa" le dijo videl mirándola seriamente.

"¡no estoy celosa!" le grito "es solo que no me siento bien" termino milk.

Goku vigilaba a milk para ver cual era su reacción y tal como se lo imaginaba notaba su enfado, observando esto empezó a caminar donde se encontraba.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Ocurre algo?" pregunto goku al llegar.

"no, es solo que milk se quiere ir" le contesto bra

"así y ¿Por qué?" dijo goku, mientras miraba a milk que tenia la vista hacia otro lado

"es que no se siente muy bien" le dijo goten.

"acaso ¿estas enferma?" le dijo goku. Esas fueron las primeras palabras de goku hacia milk en toda la noche, sabiendo exactamente lo que tenia ella.

"pues no, pero sinceramente no la estoy pasando bien" le contesto viéndolo a los ojos muy molesta, ya que el sabia lo que le pasaba.

"nos vemos en la casa bra" dijo milk mientras caminaba.

Milk caminaba rápidamente para salir de ese bullicio, volvió a ver por si goku la venia siguiendo pero no lo vio. Llego al jardín, donde todo estaba silencio, la luz de la luna la acompañaba, ya podía ver el portón de la salida, mientras pasaba por el auto de goku.

"eres un tonto, como pudiste hacerme esto" dijo milk dándole patadas al auto.

"oye no te enojes con mi auto" escucho milk decir, mientras volteaba su rostro y vio a goku acercarse

"eh… lo siento, esta un poco oscuro, no me fije si era el tuyo, ya no lo recuerdo muy bien" le dijo la chica algo apenada al ver que el la había visto golpear su auto, hasta tuvo que mentir.

"no creo que se te haya olvidado tan pronto teniendo recuerdos ahí" le dijo goku, mientras la tenia enfrente, "o será que si entramos te hará recordar mejor" decía el chico mientras la miraba a los ojos de una manera seductora.

"pero que cosas dices, te recuerdo que ya me iba" le contesto dándole la espalda empezó a caminar.

"¿en que te piensas ir? Aquí estamos muy lejos no vienen taxis cerca" le dijo goku mientras la seguía.

"no importa, veré como llego. Estoy segura que a cualquiera que le haga parada me llevara" le contesto.

"¿no crees que es un poco peligroso?" le dijo goku

"eso no te importa, me puedo cuidar sola" le dijo mientras se detenía de caminar.

"si ya me di cuenta que puedes dar buenas patadas" dijo goku riéndose, recordando como la había visto golpear su auto.

"¡ay ya déjame sola!" le grito "por que no te vas con tu "amiguita" te debe de estar esperando" decía una enfadada chica.

"¿Qué?" dijo goku extrañado "ah, con que era eso, ya veo, con que estas celosa" dijo goku

"pero que tonterías dices, yo no estoy celosa, no tengo por que estarlo" gritaba la joven

"veras, ella no es mi amiga si no que ella es…" interrumpido por milk goku no continuo

"¡no me digas!" le grito "que no me importa y no quiero saber que es tuyo" decía muy enfadada.

"Será mejor que llame un taxi, eso no es problema para mi" dándole la espalda saco su celular y marco.

"no, no llamaras a nadie" le dijo goku bajándole su mano y tomando el celular, "no te puedes ir" dijo goku poniéndose enfrente de ella y uniendo sus miradas muy fijamente. Bajo esa fría noche se encontraban, acompañada de una suave brisa, que acariciaba los cuerpos de ambos. Era un silencio en los dos solo podían escuchar el murmullo del viento y una suave música a lo lejos por la fiesta. Para milk era una noche llena de confusión, de celos, de inseguridad y tristeza y ese muchacho frente a ella se la hacia mas difícil, ya que todo esto que sentía era por causa de el, pero aun así ella lo amaba y nada podía cambiar sus sentimientos, tenerlo enfrente era olvidar todo y vivir el momento.

Rompiendo el silencio goku se decidió a hablar. "milk quiero decirte algo" decía el joven "milk quiero decirte que yo te…" no pudo continuar, porque escucharon una voz.

"¡milk que bueno que no te haz ido!" decía 18 acercándose a ambos. Milk aun con la mirada perdida en goku tuvo que reaccionar para prestarle atención a 18.

"¿Qué ocurre 18?" pregunto milk dirigiendo su vista a la chica.

"bra me dijo que te acababas de ir y salí a buscarte ¡oye no te puedes ir!, ya es muy tarde ¿Por qué no esperas un rato mas y luego nos vamos?" hablaba 18.

"ella tiene razón" recalcaba goku, "porque no dejare que llames a nadie y dudo que llegues a tu casa caminando" diciendo lo ultimo se rió en son de broma.

Parecía como que su enojo la tomaba de nuevo. "¡Deja de reírte!" grito de nuevo milk, mientras caminaba hacia 18, "esta bien, hare el esfuerzo de aguantar un rato mas" concluyo milk.

Acostados en una cama descansaba una pareja.

"oye trunks, ¿te gusto?" preguntaba una chica con su rostro recostado en el pecho descubierto del joven.

"si pan" respondió "estuviste muy bien" le decía mientras acariciaba su cara.

"sabes ¿Qué es lo que pienso?" Le decía la muchacha levantando su hermoso rostro, para mirar a los ojos al joven.

"¿Qué?" pregunto trunks.

"Ahora que lo hemos hecho, ya no será como antes, se que esa tonta de maron te molesta, pero debes decirle sobre nosotros y que queremos ser novios. Así ya no nos molestara ¿Qué opinas trunks?" hablaba la joven, volviendo acostarse sobre el chico.

"eh… si, claro se lo diré" contesto en tono dudoso el joven.

El tiempo pasó, el primer objetivo de la fiesta había tenido éxito. Comenzaron a marcharse quedando solo el grupo de amigos.

"se me ocurre una idea" decía goku mientras era observado por sus amigos, "¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir aquí" dijo mirando de lado a milk.

"creo que es buena idea, ya que es muy tarde y nuestras casas están retiradas" decía videl.

"tienes razón, pero ¿será que ya se fueron trunks y pan?" preguntaba gohan.

"no lo creo, de seguro se nos adelantaron" respondió goku

"¡ay! esto no se va a quedar así, ya veras pan" decía muy enojada maron.

"¿Qué dices milk, nos quedamos?" le pregunto 18

"no se si deba" decía insegura

"no te preocupes te hare sentir como en tu casa" dijo goku en tono de picardía.

"vamos milk el tiene razón, lo mejor será quedarnos aquí" cito bra.

"no me queda de otra, pero estoy cansada, así que me iré a acostar" declaro milk.

"claro, yo creo que todos estamos muy cansados, lo mejor será irnos a dormir" dijo 18

Así se fueron a las habitaciones que le habían asignado.

"milk tu dormirás aquí" expreso goku, señalando la habitación.

"eh, gracias" respondió la chica, mientras se dirigía al cuarto pero en ese momento fue sujetada del brazo"

"también tienes otra opción" dijo goku quien le brindaba una atractiva sonrisa, "puedes quedarte a dormir aquí" dijo, dirigiendo su mirada a la habitación de la par, la cual era la de el.

"n no gracias" dijo de una manera seria "quiero estar sola" menciono, soltándose del brazo, camino al cuarto.

"¿estas segura?" cuestiono goku

"claro que si" argumento milk, mientras volteaba su vista hacia el.

Entrando a esa hermosa habitación milk se recostó en la cama "no se como pudo cambiar en un instante, si toda la noche no me dirigió la palabra, y ahora quiere que hasta duerma con el, no lo entiendo" pensaba la chica recostada en la cama mientras miraba el techo.

Continuara………

Aquí esta el tercer capitulo espero que les guste. Bueno solo falta esperar como esta la noche en la casa de goku.

Dejen sus reviews para saber su opinión. Bye


	4. aclarando sentimientos

_**Placer, unión y separación**_

Capitulo 4: Aclarando sentimientos

Entrando a una habitación dos jóvenes se acomodaban en sus respectivas camas, mientras charlaban.

"vaya es una habitación muy linda, de seguro dormiremos bien" hablaba videl recostada en su cama, quien le dirigió una mirada a su amiga quien se miraba distraída, "siento que algo te molesta ¿estas bien maron?" Pregunto su amiga videl.

"bueno, la verdad ya no se que hacer videl" decía maron, sentada en su cama, la cual estaba a la par de la de su amiga.

"¿a que te refieres?, no te entiendo" dijo videl interesada por lo que decía maron.

"Con respecto a trunks" respondió maron

Videl podía imaginarse a lo que se refería, ya que trunks nunca había aclarado nada con ella ni con pan.

"sabes videl estoy enamorada de el. Pero esta pan y claro que también esta enamorada de el. ¡Ah! No se que hacer" decía muy desalentadora.

"Ay maron en verdad te comprendo, puedo imaginarme lo que estas pasando, te digo que esta noche, me puse muy enfadada con solo el hecho que ireza pasara con gohan" decía de manera consoladora, "bueno no es exactamente lo mismo, además pan también es mi amiga, no te puedo decir algo que le afectara" decía seriamente, "además ni tienes una relación seria con el" cito videl.

"¿una relación seria? Se preguntaba maron, talvez encontrando una respuesta a su situación.

"lo mejor será que hables con el" concluyo videl.

"si tienes razón, y ¿sabes que? iré ahora mismo a buscarlo" dijo maron levantándose de la cama.

"¿Qué?" dijo asombrada videl, "no puedes ir, de seguro ya se durmió" le dijo videl, pensando que se podría encontrar con pan.

"no, no, iré ya, luego te cuento como me fue" dijo la chica saliendo del cuarto.

ooooooooooooo

"tal como lo imaginaba, eres muy bueno en esto" dijo bulma recostada en el pecho del hombre que tenia a la par.

"bueno eso no fue todo, tendrás que seguir averiguándolo" dijo vegeta dirigiéndole una maliciosa sonrisa.

Bulma ruborizada, se preguntaba si esa era la manera de vegeta al pedirle ser su novia.

"Vaya me quisiera quedar a dormir aquí" dijo bulma.

"pues entonces aquí nos quedaremos" le dijo vegeta

"¿crees que esta bien?" pregunto bulma

"Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema con goku" le dijo el chico, sin saber que los demás también se quedarían.

"vaya dormiré con vegeta, digo dormiré si es que puedo al tenerlo a la par" decía emocionada en sus pensamientos.

Videl y maron se quedaron en una habitación, bulma y vegeta en otra, por su parte gohan durmió solo al igual que 18, goten con bra, goku y milk separados en tanto trunks y pan no eran la acepción de los que durmieron juntos.

"oye trunks, ya no se escucha la música, será que ya se fueron" dijo una joven acostada en la cama

"¿vamos a ver si se fueron? Pregunto el joven

"si vamos" dijo pan

Levantándose la pareja salio a caminar para ver si se encontraban a alguien. Iban caminando por el pasillo cuando trunks pudo ver a maron sentada en las escaleras, afortunadamente pan aun no la miraba.

"¿sabes que?" dijo el chico, "porque no te vas mejor para el cuarto, hace frío aquí afuera" dijo trunks a pan.

"no, no importa iré contigo" dijo pan

"no espérame en la habitación" dijo trunks tomándola de los hombros, le dio la vuelta para que caminara para la habitación.

"bueno esta bien" le dijo pan.

Mientras miraba a pan alejarse, se fue a donde maron.

"¿Dónde podrá estar lo he estado buscando y no lo he podido encontrar" decía la chica

"maron ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" le pregunto trunks.

"¡trunks!" dijo la chica levantándose, "justo a ti te andaba buscando" dijo maron

"así" dijo trunks, "y los demás ¿A dónde están? Pregunto el chico

"que no sabias… a propósito ¿adonde te habías ido? Le reclamo la chica.

"eso no importa, ¿Qué era lo que no sabia? Le evadió el joven

"que goku nos dijo que podíamos quedarnos a dormir aquí" le contó maron

Así que bueno, y dijiste que me andabas buscando ¿Por qué?" dijo el chico.

ooooooooooooo

En ese momento tocan a la puerta

"están tocando, no puede ser de seguro es goku" decía una joven nerviosa mientras caminaba a la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta milk mira y era una sirvienta

"disculpe señorita el joven goku le manda esto" dijo la empleada

"goku" dijo milk en su mente, "muchas gracias" le contesto cerrando la puerta.

"¿Qué podrá ser esto?" decía milk mientras lo abría. Al abrirlo vio que era un hermoso camisón, milk no dudo en ponérselo era muy fino y pequeño que dejaba ver sus lindas piernas, era un poco transparente y un escote que dejaba ver partes de sus pechos la hacia lucir súper sexy. Milk se ruborizo al pensar que goku le compro una prenda así.

"bueno así dormiré mas cómoda" dijo acostándose en la cama en lo oscuro de la habitación. "no se si deba ir a darles las gracias a goku, fue un lindo detalle, pero creo que no iré al fin de cuentas estoy molesta con el por no estar conmigo en la fiesta, además querrá que me quede" decía milk, "aunque le hare pagar una, solo que me mire y me iré" pensó la chica, "aunque no se" milk tenia una guerra en su mente si de ir o no ir. "será mejor que vaya" se decidió.

Yendo a la habitación de la par, milk se decidió a tocar, pero antes de hacerlo vio que el cuarto estaba oscuro.

"será mejor que no lo moleste, de seguro ya se durmió. Mejor iré a tomar un poco de agua" dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

ooooooooooooooooo

"¡ay trunks! Estoy muy contenta" hablaba maron

"así y ¿Por qué?" pregunto trunks

"trunks ¿Qué hacen dos personas cuando se gustan?" le pregunto la muchacha

"¿eh?" el chico no entendía a lo que se refería

"tu y yo trunks" dijo maron, "no se por que estamos perdiendo el tiempo tu me gustas y yo te gusto, que te parece si ya es tiempo que lo formalicemos" le dijo la chica

"insinúas que quieres ser mi novia, ¿verdad?" dijo trunks

"bueno si" dijo maron algo apenada. En ese momento es donde tenía temor maron de escuchar la respuesta de trunks, si se iba a decidir por ella o por pan.

"bueno esta bien" dijo el chico muy tranquilo.

"¿Qué? ¿Dijiste que si?" decía maron que no se lo creía, "¿quiere decir que somos novios?" Pregunto maron

"pues si, eso fue lo que dije" respondió el joven, "pero te pediré una cosa" decía trunks, "no he arreglado unas cosas con pan así que te pediré que no seas muy melosa en frente de los demás, así que por el momento mantengámoslo en silencio" declaro trunks

"esta bien, pero quiero que lo arregles lo antes posible ¿de acuerdo?" dijo la chica

"si así será" le respondió

"¡trunks!" grito maron tirandose en sus brazos, robándole un apasionado beso

"bueno, me iré a dormir" dijo el chico

"bueno… entonces me iré contigo" decía la joven sonrojada

"¿eh?, bueno… es que…hoy no, ¿Qué te parece mañana?" dijo trunks

"¿estas con ella, verdad?" pregunto maron entre enojada y triste

"es que le iré a avisar, que nos quedaremos a dormir aquí y además empezare a arreglar hoy mismo las cosas con ella, para que sepa lo nuestro ¿te parece?" Dijo el chico inseguro de lo que hablaba.

"bueno si es así, esta bien" dijo no muy convencida.

oooooooooooo

Venia en lo oscuro de la noche subiendo unas escaleras cuando llego a su habitación, abrió la puerta y se acostó en la orilla de la cama. Extendiendo sus brazos sintió una consistencia extraña, mientras movía sus manos estrujo aquello que estaba sintiendo.

"¡ay! Pero que haces" se escucho una voz, mientras milk se paraba rápidamente.

"¡Goku!" dijo milk asombrada

"¿milk?" pregunto goku extrañado

"pero ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto milk, "solo porque sea tu casa, no quiere decir que tienes derecho de entrar así nada mas" gritaba la chica

"de ¿Qué estas hablando?, yo tengo derecho de entrar a mi habitación cuando yo quiera" declaro goku, levantándose de la cama

"¿tu habitación? Aquí es donde me dijiste que dormiría" decía exaltada la chica

"si te di esa opción, aunque no quisiste, aunque por lo visto te arrepentiste" dijo goku acercándose a ella

"claro que no" dijo milk frunciendo el ceño, "yo me acuerdo de esta habitación" dijo mientras se dirigía a encender la luz, "ya veras que tengo razón porque aquí había un…" ya con las luces encendidas milk no pudo continuar hablando, ya que todo lo que había ahí era diferente.

"pero…pero si aquí había…" dijo milk "me equivoque en verdad esta es la habitación de goku" dijo milk en voz baja, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo.

"vaya te ves muy bien" le dijo goku mientras le sonreía

Milk reacciono y se acordó de cómo andaba vestida, con el camisón que goku le había mandado.

"sabia que te quedaría perfecto" le dijo mientras se le acercaba de forma seductora, milk se ruborizo por el comentario y por como estaban vestidos ya que goku solo traía boxer. Milk se puso nerviosa en verdad sabia a lo que iba goku, y estaba confundida porque quería conocer sus sentimientos hacia ella.

"ya que estas aquí te puedes quedar, para que no hayas venido en vano" dijo goku mientras extendía sus brazos hacia la pared quedando milk entre ellos. Milk se quedo inmóvil solo lo seguía con la mirada que no se la desprendía. Mientras bajaba sus brazos y sujetaba las manos de milk, se acercaba cada vez mas hasta que todo su cuerpo estaba pegado con el de la joven, su pecho, sus brazos todo.

"¿o acaso me rechazaras otra vez?" le susurro goku. Milk no sabia que hacer empezó a sentir un deseo por explorar ese cuerpo que estaba rozando el de ella. "Vaya de que manera me despertaste, ¿te gusto lo que sentiste?" dijo goku, recordando que milk le había tocado su miembro. Milk se sentía apenada que no dijo nada. Goku comenzó a besar la oreja de milk metiendo su lengua en ella.

La sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura, la besaba, deslizando sus labios en el cuello de la joven. Milk cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por esas caricias que la hacían entrar en placer. Pasaron así un momento hasta que goku se detuvo, mientras se cautivaba por la imagen de milk, para el era la mujer que lleno su vida, la que lo hacia dejarse llevar por esos fuertes impulsos . Lo tenia todo, todo lo que andaba buscando, lo encontró en esa única mujer frente a el, la que le despertaba todo tipo de emociones. Ver sus ojos era como transportarse al universo donde solo estaban ellos y el infinito.

"¿pasa algo goku?" pregunto la chica frente a el

"¿sabes una cosa?" dijo goku, abrazándola, mientras una mano acariciaba su cabellera, y el se acercaba a su oído "te amo" le susurro. Milk se quedo impactada no se esperaba escuchar esas palabras, hizo que su cuerpo sintiera un estremecimiento. Esas palabras goku las había dicho en un tono muy dulce y apasionado, nunca antes lo había oído hablar así. En la mente de milk solo resonaban esas dos palabras te amo, te amo. Ahí estaba la respuesta a su pregunta de ¿Qué era lo que goku sentía por ella? Ahora que estaba todo arreglado ya no había nada porque detenerse.

"yo también te amo" dijo milk, acercándose lo beso con mucha incontinencia.

Goku sentía que ahora milk estaba segura, que no se podía detener, la podía sentir en esos besos que ella le daba, besos que sentía marcados en su piel. La tomo en sus brazos, llevándola a la cama, la recostó quedando encima de ella, examinando su hermoso cuerpo y ese largo cabello extendido en la cama. Al verla tirada ahí como propiedad de el le provoco un estimulo que lo excito, empezó a besarla tocando sus pechos por encima de su ropa, toco esa piel firme de sus muslos, subiendo el camisón hasta la cintura, mientras acariciaba aquellas lindas piernas y una prenda intima se hacia notoria. Siguió subiéndole el camisón hasta que se lo quito, dejando así al descubierto a dos grandes objetivos donde deseaba llegar. La química de sus cuerpos, respondía a sus hechos, era una atmósfera que irradia el amor que tenían. Milk empezó a acariciar el cuerpo del joven tocando sus fuertes hombros y su pecho que luego bajo a su abdomen topándose con unos boxers que estaban de mas, ella inicio a bajárselos hasta quitárselos por completo.

Milk sentía una parte de su cuerpo húmeda, sentía contraerse unos músculos en su cuerpo, creando un sentimiento más fuerte de placer como muestra que estaba lista para la penetración. Ambos sentían una alta excitación, goku sabia lo excitada que estaba milk pero la quería hacer esperar mas, antes de que el entrara en ella. Empezó a masajear esos pechos frente a el mientras los besaba, milk se sentía devorada por el placer que residía en goku. Besando su cuello el joven le quito la última prenda de la muchacha. Goku movía su cuerpo de arriba abajo provocando que milk sintiera su miembro rozar con su parte intima. Ella sentía el miembro de goku rozar su piel, mientras su mano buscaba aquello que la excitaba, topándose con eso lo empezó a acariciar, moviendo su mano por cada lugar, caricias que a goku lo hacían gemir. Ahí estaban mirándose fijamente y tocándose sus cuerpos.

"¿Qué quieres que te haga?" pregunto goku sobre ella

"Lo que tu quiera" respondió milk. Palabras que a goku lo estimularon mas y sin esperar mas comenzó a abrir espacio entre las piernas de milk. La joven sentía ese miembro entrar en ella, así goku empezó a penetrarla, la chica empezó a gemir mas fuerte, teniendo una satisfacción al sentir a goku en ella, el joven lo hacia de la mejor manera llegando los dos al éxtasis.

Un tiempo después goku salio de ella recostando su rostro entre sus pechos, entre tanto la chica acariciaba su cabello, se quedaron así no diciendo una sola palabra, tampoco era necesario, habían dicho que se amaban y lo habían demostrado. Así se quedaron, hasta dormirse.

ooooooooooo

Los resplandecientes rayos del sol se hacían presentes a una nueva mañana. Bajando unas escaleras venia una pareja de lo mas contenta.

"maron, hola espero que te hayas divertido anoche" dijo pan al encontrársela, "ya que para nosotros fue una noche inolvidable, ¿verdad trunks?" dijo pan mirando al joven, quien solo le devolvió una sonrisa.

"para mi también pan" dijo maron "fue una noche estupenda e inesperada" cito la rubia.

"bueno, quizás te encontraste a alguien especial para poder pasar la noche" decía pan mientras pasaba a la par, "vámonos ya trunks" dijo pan yéndose con el chico.

"vamos a ver si sigues con esa sonrisita" dijo con sarcasmo la rubia.

Un hombre que aun dormía era observado por la que ahora era su mujer, era una escena de la cual nunca quería olvidarse y de la que siempre se imagino estar con el, pero por fin el tiempo había llegado. Dirigiéndose a los labios del joven empezó a besarlo tiernamente, haciendo que el despertara. Esa fue la mejor manera en que había despertado en toda su vida, al sentir los labios de su mujer.

"te amo" le susurraba milk, mientras lo besaba, estando encima de el

"yo te amo mas" dijo goku, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"Goku" dijo milk, "ahora ¿Qué va ha pasar con nosotros?" dijo milk mientras lo miraba

"¿Cómo que va ha pasar?" dijo goku extrañado "quiero que estemos juntos toda la vida y que no nos separemos" concluyo goku, acariciándole su cara, ¿eso es lo que tu también quieres verdad? Dijo goku

"¡claro que si!" dijo la chica, "porque te amo" decía la linda joven, "entonces quiere decir que ¿somos novios?" dijo la chica.

"Por supuesto" dijo goku, trayéndola hacia el para besarla de nuevo.

"será mejor que me vaya para mi cuarto, allá tengo la ropa" dijo milk, levantándose de la cama.

"pero si es domingo, no tenemos nada que hacer, mejor quédate un rato mas conmigo" decía el chico recostado.

"solo me iré a cambiar" dijo milk envolviéndose en una sabana, salio de la habitación de goku. Pero mientras cerraba la puerta se puso muy nerviosa el ver que sus dos amigas bulma y videl pasaban en ese momento, al darse cuenta que ellas le habían visto salir de la habitación de goku, no tardo en ponerse muy roja.

"chicas h hola" dijo nerviosa la joven

"milk ¿Qué andas haciendo así?" dijo videl

"bueno yo…" decía milk

"en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de goku se abrió, cuando vieron a un Goku casi desnudo, solo con una toalla sujetada en la cintura.

"¡milk, aun estas aquí!" dijo goku al ver a la chica aun afuera, "buenos días" saludo goku al ver a la chicas paradas ahí. "buenos días" contestaron videl y bulma, asombradas por la escena.

"te iba a dejar esto, para que no se te olvidara" dijo goku dándole el camisón que le había regalado

"¡Goku dame eso!" Dijo milk algo alterada, mientras le arrebataba el camisón y se dirigía a su cuarto.

oooooooooooooo

"fue muy amable goku al decirnos que nos podíamos quedar en su casa" mencionaba 18 al llegar al apartamento.

"claro que si" contesto bra, "oigan ¿Qué habrá sucedido con bulma y vegeta?" pregunto la peliazul

"al parecer todo salio bien" contesto milk "vi a bulma que amaneció muy contenta" concluyo milk. "al parecer videl y bulma, no les han comentado lo que paso al levantarme" pensó milk

"llamemos a bulma, para que nos cuente como estuvo" dijo bra

Dicho esto llamaron a bulma, y un rato después tocaban a la puerta.

"pasa, tenemos tanto de que hablar" decía bra a bulma cuando llego.

Sentándose en la pequeña sala empezaron a charlar, "ay bueno, ni se por donde comenzar, solo puedo concluir que estuvo fantástico" contaba muy emocionada bulma.

"¿y que dijo en la mañana? Pregunto milk

"bueno la verdad no mucho, cuando desperté se estaba alistando y me dijo 'nos veremos después' y se fue, parecía el mismo de siempre, pero no por eso pienso que la haya pasado mal, al contrario creo que lo disfruto igual que yo" decía bulma.

"que bueno que resulto" dijo 18 "que tal si vamos de compras" menciono la rubia.

Luego escucharon tocar la puerta, milk fue abrir

"¡Goku ¿que haces aquí?! Pensé que nos veríamos mañana" dijo asombrada la chica

"así" le dijo goku, quien al entrar la tomo de la cintura y la beso.

Las tres chicas presentes se les quedaban viendo con cara de asombradas y con picardía. Terminando su beso dirigieron la mirada a sus amigas.

"vamos ¿por que se nos quedan viendo así?" pregunto milk, ¿acaso no puedo besar a mi novio? Dijo milk mientras abrazaba a Goku

"a tu… ¿tu novio?" pregunto 18

"así es" respondió milk

"¡vaya ¿Por qué no lo habían dicho?!" Pregunto bra

"apenas ayer se lo pedí" contesto Goku

"ay pero noticias así se dan pronto" dijo bra

"si quieres ¿podemos ir a otro lado?" dijo Goku a milk

"bueno… es que" decía milk

"ya me acorde" interrumpió 18 "fue en el momento que yo los interrumpí ¿verdad?" recordó 18, "porque en la fiesta no la pasaron tan juntos" termino la rubia.

Mientras a bulma se le venia la imagen de lo que había visto temprano.

"eh… bueno, algo así" respondió milk

"vaya por un momento pensé que serian igual que gohan y videl, que nunca se dicen lo que sienten, aunque esta por demás ya que todos lo sabemos" menciono bra.

"¿siempre irán de compras?" pregunto milk para desviarse del tema

"¡claro, vamos!" dijo bulma, mientras se levantaban y salían

"que la pases bien" dijo bra, guiñándole un ojo a milk.

"vaya pensé que estarías sola" dijo Goku, ya que se habían ido las chica, mientras se sentaba en el sofá

"bueno es que llamamos a bulma, para ver como le había ido con vegeta" le contó la chica, sentándose a su lado.

"sabiendo vegeta lo que ella siente por el, de seguro la complació muy bien" decía Goku

"¿Cómo que sabiendo lo que siente por el?" pregunto extrañada por el comentario.

"bueno yo le dije a vegeta, lo que bulma siente por el" le contesto goku muy tranquilo.

"¡Goku, pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" dijo la chica levantando la voz, "se suponía que las cosas se darían, sin que nosotros dijéramos algo" continuo milk.

"¡ah! Que importa, ya paso y esta feliz ¿no?" dijo Goku

"si, pero no le vayas a decir a nadie lo que hiciste" te quedo claro dijo milk al chico

"si, si como tu quieras" contesto Goku topando sus labios con los de ella, "sabes que" dijo goku, "desde el primer día que te vi, quise estar así contigo" dijo el chico recostándola en el sofá.

"espera Goku" le interrumpió la chica, "ahora que recuerdo hubo algo que no me gusto anoche" dijo la joven muy seria, mientras se sentaba frente a el

"¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que no te gusto?, si todo estuvo de lo mejor, ambos lo disfrutamos, yo lo se" le dijo goku

"no, no me refiero a eso, sino a lo que sucedió mas antes, te vi que estabas hablando y luego bailaste con una mujer, ¿Quién era?" pregunto muy seria

"ah, era eso, creí que no te importaba, eso me dijiste ¿verdad?" le dijo el chico

"pues ahora soy tu novia y quiero saber quien era, así que dímelo" dijo milk levantando la voz

"esta bien, pues ella era mi prima" respondió goku

"¿Qué? ¿Tú prima?" dijo la chica

"así es" le dijo goku, "así que te pusiste celosa por mi prima" dijo riéndose goku

"ay, ya te dije que no estaba celosa" dijo la chica que ni ella se lo creía

"milk te amo" dijo goku, mientras acariciaba su rostro

"lo se" dijo milk, mientras lo besaba

Pasado un momento Goku se retiro, "me tengo que ir, vendré mañana atraerte, para ir a clases" dijo Goku, saliendo del apartamento.

oooooooooo

De nuevo se hizo presente otro día de clases. Mientras tanto hablaban unos amigos

"así que al final te gusto la fiesta, vegeta" le decía goku, "y tanto que me costo convencerte que fueras" dijo goku

"es que lo mejor estuvo al final, ¿verdad bulma?" comento vegeta, dejando el rostro de la chica sonrojado

"y tu también te divertiste ayer ¿verdad trunks?" Dijo goku

"así es, de lo mejor" respondió trunks

"¿Qué, también tu con pan?" dijo bulma

"si ¿acaso no sabias?" le dijo bra

"bueno al parecer todos nos divertimos, y yo no me puedo quejar" dijo goku comenzando a caminar

"pero tu no tuviste suerte con milk, ya que pasaron la noche enojados" dijo bra

"¿Quién dice que no?" dijo Goku, mientras entraba al salón

"¿Qué? ¿Qué, quieres decir?" pregunto trunks

"oye ven queremos saber" grito bra, pero el joven ya se había ido

"verán, de esto si me di cuenta y ahora las palabras de Goku lo han dejado mas claro" decía bulma.

"¿de que te distes cuenta?" pregunto vegeta

"ayer que amanecimos en la casa de Goku, videl y yo vimos salir a milk de la habitación de Goku, envuelta en una sabana, al parecer pasaron la noche juntos" contaba bulma.

"vaya ya veo" decía bra, "y ¿Por qué no nos habrá dicho nada milk?" comento, mientras entraban al salón.

La clase dio inicio, "oye, pan" decía 18 en tono bajo, para que el profesor no escuchara, "pásale esto a milk" dijo la rubia dándole un papelito. Pan le dio el papel a la chica de la par.

"te lo manda 18" dijo pan entregándoselo.

Mientras milk abría el papelito, leía…. "¡aja! Ya me contaron, por que no me dijiste que habías dormido con Goku" leyó milk "te lo voy a contar después" escribió pasando el papel.

"toma pan, pásalo" dijo 18

"no cuéntamelo ya, ya quiero saber" Leia milk, "18 no te puedes esperar a que te lo cuente después" dijo milk en voz alta.

"señorita, ponga atención" escucho milk al profesor

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, "pase" dijo el profesor.

Abriéndose la puerta vieron a dos chicos parados, ambos de cabellera negra.

"a son ustedes, pasen" hablo el profesor

"vaya hasta ahora vienen ese par de idiotas" dijo goten

"¿Qué, son nuevos compañeros?" pregunto videl

"así parece" le respondió goten.

Parecían unos chicos serios, entraron y tomaron asiento sin decir nada, robando la atención de todos.

Continuara…………

Vaya ¿Qué tal les pareció la noche de Goku con milk? Y ¿Quiénes serán esos dos chicos? Lo sabremos en el quinto capitulo.

Espero reviews


	5. una visita de arrepentimiento

**_Placer, unión y separación_**

Capitulo 5: Una visita…de arrepentimiento

La clase avanzaba, mientras que los presentes eran envueltos por la curiosidad de ¿Quiénes podrían ser esos dos chicos? Ya que las clases habían dado inicio días anteriores. Ambas actitudes como sus aspectos llamaban la atención. Uno con su peculiar cabellera larga y una amplia frente y unas vistosas entradas. Mientras su amigo con su cabello menos largo a los hombros y unos lindos ojos celestes.

Un joven recordaba ¿A dónde había visto a esos dos? "me parece que los he visto…" dijo Goten.

"¿Qué, los conoces?" cuestiono Videl.

"si pero… ¡ya me acorde!" exclamo el joven "ellos vinieron a competir con nuestra escuela en el partido de futbol" dijo Goten integrante del equipo de futbol de su escuela.

Finalizo la clase y todos empezaron a dirigirse a la siguiente, la cual era la de física, yendo a los vestideros se pusieron sus respectivos uniformes, ellos con pans y camisa y ellas con unos shorts y su camisa. Ya en el campo empezó la clase.

"oye ¿y que tal estuvo?" pregunto una chica haciendo sus estiramientos

"hmm, fue fantástico" respondió la joven, mientras su mente viajaba a esa noche inolvidable, "sabes 18, Goku es del tipo de hombre con quien siempre quise estar, no me imagino estar sin el" decía la joven que traía una cola y mechones a los lados.

"¿y hasta cuando pensabas decirnos?" dijo Bulma uniéndose a la platica

"bueno se los iba a decir pero Goku llego en ese momento" respondió Milk.

Mientras Milk les relataba sobre la noche con Goku, la clase transcurría. Por otro lado los chicos se sentaban en una galería frente al campo donde estaban las chicas en su práctica.

"Así que Maron me dijo que fuera su novio" decía Trunks

"vaya eso esta bueno" comento Gohan

"pero hay un pequeño problema Pan cree que también soy su novio" dijo Trunks quien nunca tenia clara su relación con una de las dos "la verdad no se que hacer" manifestó Trunks.

"Lo que tienes que hacer es dejar a una y asunto arreglado" dijo vegeta con indiferencia

"vamos no te precipites" dijo Goku "tienes que hacerlo de una buena manera, para no lastimar a ninguna de las dos, debes decidirte por quien estas enamorado" concluyo Goku. Se escuchaba sencillo pero ¿sabrá quien es la que ama? Parecía que ni el conocía sus sentimientos.

Muy cerca de ellos eran escuchados por dos chicos nuevos, quienes también tenían su conversación. Unos ojos celestes miraban muy detenidamente a una chica como si así la fuera a conocer mas a fondo, pero estaba seguro de que iba a tener algo de ella. "¿Qué te parece esa chica esta bonita verdad? Decía el joven de ojos celestes a su amigo mientras eran escuchados por los otros compañeros.

"¿a cual te refieres 17?" Pregunto su compañero

"¿Cuál crees tu? Me refiero aquella pelinegra escuche a sus amigos decirle Milk. Al escuchar el nombre de Milk, Goku cambio su semblante, frunciendo su ceño se puso de pie dirigiéndole una mirada muy fría al joven que había hecho el comentario.

"¿no crees que pueda tener una oportunidad con ella, Raditz?" comento 17

"pues claro, no ha habido una chica que te rechace" respondió su compañero

"tienes razón y para ti… que te parece la que…"

"será mejor que no te hagas ilusiones con ella" dijo Goku acercándose al chico muy seriamente

"¿y tu quien eres?" pregunto 17 levantando su mirada hacia el joven

"eso no importa, lo que debes saber es que esa chica es mi novia" dijo Goku en tono serio

"pues veremos hasta cuando, pues yo tengo a quien quiera" dijo el chico poniéndose de pie "pero tal vez cambie de opinión y escoja a otra" dijo 17 con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Había algo por el cual estos dos chicos no congeniaban con ellos, quizás porque compartían los mismos intereses con algunas chicas y en parte su actitud que no les simpatizaba. Había un chico que tampoco se iba a quedar callado "no quiero que se acerquen a la chica que esta junto a Milk, porque es mi novia" intervino vegeta, quien se refería a Bulma, mientras sus amigos volteaban a mirarlo extrañados por el comentario, "bueno se lo pienso decir" dijo vegeta al ver las miradas sobre el.

"vaya que tipos mas complicados son, será mejor que nos vayamos Raditz" dijo 17 dándose la vuelta empezaron a caminar.

"¡hayy como quisiera darles su merecido!" dijo Goten muy molesto.

"lo mejor será dejarlo así" dijo Goku "mejor iré adonde Milk" dijo el chico separándose del grupo. Mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras de 17, que le incomodaban en su mente, apenas lo había conocido y no sabia de que podía ser capaz. Estaba pasando el mejor momento con Milk, decidió pedirle que fueran novios y le daba a demostrar el amor que siente por ella y prueba de eso fue la noche anterior en su casa. Seguía pensando cuando sintió una suave mano sujetar la suya, retirándolo de sus desagradables pensamientos miro a la mujer que amaba, quien se fue con ella para clases.

0000000000000000

"Así que tu nombre es Bra y el tuyo 18" decía el joven Raditz

"así es y vivimos con Milk en un apartamento" comento Bra

"ya veo así que viven las tres juntas" intervenía 17 a la platica

"si, ¿y ustedes adonde viven?" pregunto 18

"vivo con Raditz en un apartamento muy cerca de aquí" dijo el chico de ojos celestes "y ¿tienen novio?" cuestiono el chico

"pues yo no" respondió la rubia, mientras no escuchaba respuesta de su amiga.

"por que tuvo que preguntar eso" pensaba Bra, quien sintió un pequeño empujón de su amiga para que reaccionara "eh… yo si tengo, ¡ah mira allá viene es el!" dijo la chica señalando a Goten, quien venia hablando con Gohan y Vegeta.

"ah, ya veo con que es amigo de ellos, bueno será mejor que me vaya ya que no les gusta que me acerque a sus novias" dijo 17 yéndose a otro lugar, en tanto Bra se iba con Goten.

"eso es lo bueno de ser libre, verdad" dijo Raditz a la rubia, dándole una sonrisa misteriosa.

Las semanas pasaron y todo estaba marchando de igual manera, Goku seguía con esa inquietud dentro de el, no sabia si decirle o no a Milk lo dicho por 17 días atrás, ella se miraba muy amable con 17 no teniendo ni una mala intención del joven, pero Goku sabia que el, cualquier oportunidad la iba a aprovechar.

"Goku ¿te acuerdas adonde vamos a ir mañana?" pregunto Milk, abrazada de Goku

"¿mañana?... No" respondió el chico

"¡ay Goku que olvidado eres, te dije que iríamos a campar!" le contesto la chica

"¡ah, claro, ya me acorde!" dijo el chico

"Goku en la noche quiero que llegues al apartamento para que te quedes a dormir, ¿te gusta la idea?" dijo la chica de ojos negros

"¡claro ahí estaré Milk!" contesto el chico, quien no le había dicho nada de su conversación con 17.

Pero habían surgido otros cambios por lo menos en un chico…

"bien Trunks ¿nos vamos?" dijo Pan mientras salían de clases

"bueno… hoy no podré irme contigo Pan" contesto el joven

"pero ¿por que?" pregunto la joven, no contenta por la respuesta del chico ya que eran varios días que ya no se iba con ella.

"bueno es que quede con Goten que iríamos a la casa de Gohan" explico el chico, notando que había sido desagradable su respuestas hacia la chica, se inclino para besar a la joven "te prometo que mañana me iré contigo" dijo el chico al terminar de besarla, no muy contenta la chica se marcho. "debo darme brisa, Maron me debe de estar esperando" dijo el chico caminando de prisa.

Una rubia impaciente esperaba afuera de la escuela, cuando vio un auto acercarse y adentro a la persona que esperaba.

"pensé que no ibas a venir" hablo la rubia

"pues como crees y ¿perderme lo que viene? Ven sube Maron" dijo Trunks

"¿por que tienes el auto de Goten? No me digas que va a venir" dijo la chica subiendo al auto

"pues claro que no, me lo presto para poder llevarte adonde quieras" dijo el chico dándole un beso en los labios. Y bien ¿adonde quieres ir?" pregunto el joven

"quiero ir a tu casa, quiero estar todas las noches abrazada contigo" dijo la chica tomando los labios del joven, luego emprendieron su camino. Lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo observados por un chico de cabello negro y ojos celestes, que se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido.

000000000000000

Era la mujer que desde que la conoció no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, era un amor que no lo iba a dejar ir por nada o nadie, de eso estaba seguro. Su mirada reluciente despertaba todos sus sentidos, le provocaba sentir esos labios, que daban besos de pasión y lo embriagaban de amor. Era la mujer que lo estimulaba a sacar todos sus sentimientos ocultos que en el habían. Era esa mujer de ojos y cabellos brunos que lo complacía y le proporcionaba noches inquietas de satisfacción, era la que encendía todos sus deseos y apagaba su frialdad. Ahí la tenia tomada de la mano mientras caminaban afuera de la escuela.

"llegare en la noche a tu casa, tengo que hacer algo antes" decía el joven, parándose frente a la chica

"esta bien Goku, te estaré esperando" dijo Milk dándole un beso de despedida. Mientras miraba al joven marcharse llegaba donde ella una chica.

"¿Ya vas para la casa?" Pregunto una chica de ojos azules, que compartían apartamento

"así es" respondió Milk.

"se me ocurre una idea" decía la peliazul "que te parece si vamos al apartamento de 17 y Raditz, la otra vez me dijeron donde quedaba, esta muy cerca de aquí"

"hmm… no se" contesto Milk no muy decidida

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes planes con Goku?" Cuestiono Bra

"no, pero iba a llegar en la noche" dijo la chica de ojos negros

"entonces no hay problema llegaremos a tiempo" le dijo Bra

"bueno esta bien, y ¿sabes que? Los podemos invitar al campamento" dijo Milk

"¡si, tienes razón, es una estupenda idea!" dijo muy emocionada Bra, quien se sentía atraída por 17.

Conversaban mientras se dirigían al apartamento de los chicos "oye ¿y Goten?" pregunto Milk.

"le dije que iba a ir de compras" respondió Bra, quien ya había planeado ir adonde los chicos.

Llegando al apartamento tocaron a la puerta. Un chico ojos negros abrió la puerta

"vaya que sorpresa, pasen" dijo Raditz

"hola, estábamos pasando por aquí y decidimos venir a visitarlos" decía la chica de ojos azules entrando al apartamento

Sentándose en unos sofás los tres jóvenes empezaron a conversar, "¿y 17 esta?" pregunto Milk

"no tardara en llegar, se quedo en la escuela" dijo el chico de cabellera larga, quien se encontraba sentado frente a ellas.

00000000000000000

Afuera de la escuela estaba un chico de cabello negro, en camino a su casa, "¡17!" escucho el joven decir su nombre que provenía de una voz femenina.

"¿si? ¿Que pasa Pan?" Pregunto el joven, mientras la chica se acercaba

"¿no has visto a Trunks por aquí?" Le pregunto la chica "Regrese porque se me olvido decirle algo" dijo Pan

"pues lo vi hace un rato, se acaba de ir con… como se llama…a si con Maron" le dijo el joven

"¡que! Con Maron" dijo la chica empezándose a alterar

"es su novia ¿hay algún problema con eso? O acaso… ¿es también novio tuyo?" Cuestiono 17, conociendo que Trunks andaba con las dos

"¿Qué estas diciendo? Claro que es mi novio, ¿Por qué dices que es novio de ella?" dijo la chica enojada

"¿haz pensado que también puede andar con Maron?" decía 17

"¿¡que tonterías estas diciendo!?" grito la joven muy enfadada

"bueno no te molestes conmigo yo solo decía, se miraban tan cariñosos y besándose…que pensé que eran novios, o quizás…ande con las dos" dijo el chico esperando la reacción de la chica.

"¿Qué dices?" dijo Pan extrañada, sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo asustada que estaba por lo que había dicho 17, "¿sabes que? No te creo, no creo lo que me estas diciendo…por que Trunks es mi…" Pan paro de hablar se encontraba desconcertada, inclino su rostro hacia abajo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, realmente ella sabia que el nunca le había dicho que la amaba es mas ni siquiera le pidió que fueran novios, sino que fue ella la que decidió que lo eran. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, en la mente de Pan no cabía que Trunks anduviera con las dos, no lo podía creer y no solo creer sino aceptar. Aunque en el fondo sabia que esas palabras del joven eran verdad, aunque su corazón se lo rechazaba. Por mas que se esforzó no pudo contener las lagrimas, "lo siento no quise decírtelo así" dijo 17 abrazándola.

"no, suéltame, no creo lo que dices" decía la chica negando a aceptar lo escuchado, mientras se separaba del chico dio unos pasos atrás, mientras sus lagrimas recorrían esa rojas mejillas, mientras sintió al joven de cabello negro acercársele poniéndose a la par "que pena que una chica tan bella como tu sufra por ese idiota" le susurro 17 en su oído, mientras se marchaba dejándola sola.

00000000000

"bueno siempre con nuestros amigos vamos a acampar, nos preguntábamos si querían ir porque..." Milk hablaba pero luego prestaron su atención hacia un ruido que provenía de la puerta, mientras volteaban su rostro hacia la puerta vieron llegar a 17, la peliazul no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su rostro al ver al chico.

"¡vaya no me imagine encontrarlas aquí!" dijo 17 acercándose adonde estaban.

Las horas pasaron y los jóvenes seguían hablando… "¿Así que es muy divertido?" dijo 17 caminando hacia su cuarto

"así es, de seguro se divertirán" señalo Bra

"Ahora que me acuerdo tengo un mensaje de Pan para ti Milk ¿quieres venir?" dijo 17 llamándola a su habitación.

0000000000000000

Tocaron a la puerta y una rubia salia a abrir, en tanto entraba un joven de cabello alborotado, ya adentro vio que también había otro chico

"vaya no pensé que estuvieras aquí Goten" dijo Goku

"si, ya me aburrí de estar esperando a Bra y nunca viene" dijo el chico algo molesto

"y Milk tampoco esta" dijo 18 a Goku

"¿no esta? Pero si ya es tarde, ¿donde anda?" pregunto Goku

"no lo se, no me dijeron nada" decía la chica ojos celestes

"Bra me dijo que iba ir de compras así que no la acompañe porque no me gusta andar comprando con ella y le hable y tiene apagado su celular" dijo Goten

"quizás Milk se fue con ella de compras" opino 18

"pero si se fueron después de clases…y aun no han venido" dijo Goku

"no ves por que te digo que no me gusta acompañar a Bra" decía Goten

"mejor llamo a Milk para asegurarme" dijo Goku marcando el numero pero no tenia contestación al otro lado, mientras el joven pensaba donde podría estar, le había dicho que iba a llegar en la noche, no se imaginaba en que lugar podría estar.

000000000000000000000

Acostado en la cama estaba el chico viendo a Milk parada frente a el, "Pan es tu amiga ¿verdad?" dijo 17

"así es, ¿Cuál es el mensaje?" dijo la chica, mientras sus ojos negros lo miraban fijamente esperando la respuesta del joven

"la verdad no hay ningún mensaje, es solo que no esta muy bien como…. Que…Trunks la esta engañando" dijo el chico

"bueno si me dijo que andaba con Trunks, aunque no todos lo saben ya que Trunks como que no esta muy decidido si estar con ella o con Maron, la verdad siempre se ha mantenido así de indeciso, pero pobre Pan lo quiere tanto…" decía Milk mirando hacia abajo, "bueno hablare con ella tal vez pueda ayudarla" dijo la chica viendo a 17

"pasándonos a lo otro" decía el joven levantándose de la cama, "me encantaría acompañarte" le dijo 17 acercándose a la joven, "eres muy bonita" le dijo el chico acariciando su cabello. Milk se quedo admirada por la actuación de 17, "creo que ya debo de irme" dijo Milk algo nerviosa, dándole una leve sonrisa para no hacerle caso a las acciones del chico, dándose la vuelta para marcharse Milk sintió una fuerte mano sujetar su brazo, "espera" dijo el chico atrayéndola hacia el, para que quedaran de frente, "no quiero que te vayas antes de darte esto" dijo 17 inclinándose hacia los labios de la joven. Con los ojos bien abiertos Milk se quedo perpleja por la acción de 17, solo sintió de repente sus labios ser poseídos por los del chico, pero al transcurrir el beso no hizo más que cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por los impulsos del joven, que la besaba con mucha destreza. No sabía las intenciones del chico pero ella se dejo levar en ese momento.

"¡Milk vámonos!" escucharon los jóvenes decir

Interrumpidos por los gritos de Bra, Milk se separo de 17, parecía que el chico no quería terminar. En tanto Milk se separaba de 17 mirándolo fijamente, miraba el rostro del joven quien le daba una sexy sonrisa, mientras ella reflejaba en sus ojos lo confundida que estaba por lo que había hecho, y el lo podía notar. "me tengo que ir" dijo la mujer de cabellos negros, dando la vuelta salia de la habitación seguida de 17.

Saliendo del apartamento, 17 y Raditz fueron a dejar a las chicas, Milk sentada junto a 17 lo observaba, mientras el joven manejaba, pensaba que ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Se preocupaba tanto por lo que había hecho, no estaba tranquila en su interior, y aparte no era solo el beso en si, sino que se sentía desconcertada al haber sentido ese beso placentero. Llegando al apartamento de las chicas Milk bajo del auto, con su mente perdida pensando lo que había hecho, y todavía 17 se baja y le da un beso en su mejilla, la chica solo le devolvió una mirada, el joven podía ver en esos ojos negros lo mal que se estaba sintiendo.

Despidiéndose los dos chicos se fueron, quedando solas en la calle una chica se fijo que el auto de su novio estaba ahí, "no puede ser Goten esta en la casa, pero ¿Por qué vino y no me aviso?" exclamaba Bra, mientras la otra joven de cabello negro notaba que también el auto de su novio estaba ahí, aunque ya se lo esperaba ya que ella le había dicho que llegara, y lo había hecho esperar mucho tiempo y lo peor era que no podía decirle lo que había sucedido, no se sentía bien con eso dentro de ella, "que le voy a decir a Goku no le puedo decir que estuve donde 17 y Raditz, va a pensar que preferí estar con ellos que con el" decía Milk a Bra.

"bueno según Goten fui de compras así que dile a Goku que me acompañaste, y estando allá se nos fue el tiempo" dijo Bra

"bueno esta bien" dijo Milk "no me queda de otra no le puedo decir a Goku lo que sucedió" pensaba Milk dirigiéndose al apartamento.

Pero un chico de cabello alborotado estaba en la ventana, había visto lo sucedido, había reconocido el auto en el que se bajo Milk y aun mas al joven que la beso.

"Ya venimos" dijo Bra al entrar

"Hasta que llegaste, ya estaba hastiado" dijo enojado Goten "¿Qué tanto fuiste a comprar que ni siquiera miro una bolsa?" Le interrogo Goten con cara de disgusto

"bueno es que…" Bra no sabia que decir la verdad es que le encantaba comprar y siempre llevaba algo, Goten la conocía muy bien

"nos encontramos unas amigas y decidimos ir a la casa de una de ellas" intervino Milk

"si, así es" dijo Bra, aliviada por la intervención de Milk.

En tanto Goku observaba a Milk, sabía que lo que había dicho no era verdad. "lo siento Goku, se que ibas a venir, no pude venir mas temprano" decía Milk, mientras el joven poco le dirigía la mirada.

"no importa" contesto el joven

"de verdad lo siento se que estas enojado pero…"

"no, no estoy enojado" interfirió Goku. Aunque el dijera que no, pero Milk podía ver el disgusto de Goku, quien sentía un enfado en su interior reflejándolo en su cara y Milk lo notaba.

"mejor me voy" dijo Goku dirigiéndose a la puerta, estaba molesto porque sabia que Milk había estado con 17, sobre todo por las palabras dichas días anteriores por 17, que estaba interesado en Milk, y ahora ella estaba negando que había pasado con el e inventando excusas.

"pero pensé que te quedarías" dijo la chica en tono triste

"la verdad solo te estaba esperando para ver si estabas bien ya que ni contestabas el teléfono" dijo Goku

"¿mi teléfono?" dijo en su mente Milk "debí haber estado con 17 en ese momento" pensó la chica, ya que había dejado su bolso en la sala cuando fue a la habitación de 17.

"Bueno me voy" dijo Goku seguido por Goten

"¿y tu para donde vas?" dijo Bra a Goten

"tanbien me voy, no me siento con ánimos de quedarme, "tu tampoco contestabas el teléfono se ve que estaban muy ocupadas" concluyo Goten saliendo del apartamento.

"creo que se nos paso el tiempo, los dos se han molestado" dijo Milk, cuando ya se habían ido los chicos

"¡ah, no te preocupes! Ya se les pasara" le dijo Bra "¿y tu, te quedaras ahí sin decir nada" dijo Bra volteando a ver a 18, quien solo se quedo viendo las dos discusiones de las parejas.

"bueno díganme la verdad, porque no les creí nada" dijo 18, quien las conocía bien

"¡ay 18, fuimos a visitar a 17 y a Raditz!" dijo Bra muy emocionada mientras le contaban a su amiga, claro Milk no menciono nada del beso

"¡ah!" suspiraba Bra "17 es tan lindo" dijo la peliazul

"vaya, vaya con que te gusta 17" le dijo la rubia, "la otra vez ni quería decirle que tenia novio" le contó 18 a Milk

"pero a ti te gusta Raditz, crees que no me doy cuenta como lo miras, si en las clases solo estas con los ojos en el" dijo Bra

"bueno…creo que si" dijo la rubia con si rostro sonrojado, mientras las tres terminaban riéndose por la reacción de 18.

00000000000000000

Recostado en el sofá estaba el chico de cabello largo con su mirada en el techo recordando el momento que habían pasado con las chicas, mientras era interrumpido por la risa de su compañero, "¿Qué ocurre?" le pregunto su amigo, viendo acercarse a 17

"¿ves lo que esta sucediendo? Ellas están interesadas en nosotros y no solo ellas dos, también otras de ellas y no importa si tienen novio" comento 17

"¿paso algo con Milk?" cuestiono Raditz levantándose del sofá, a quien le sorprendió el comentario

"solo un beso, sin embargo espero avanzar mas" menciono el joven ojos celestes

"vaya estas teniendo suerte" dijo Raditz, volviéndose acostar

"no te quedes atrás, ¿no te haz fijado como te ve 18" dijo 17 a su amigo, mientras Raditz daba una sonrisa en su rostro por el comentario.

00000000000000

El día esperado había llegado, era el día de ir a campar, levantándose las tres chicas que vivían juntas se dispusieron a alistarse para dirigirse a la casa de Bulma, donde se iban a reunir.

Bajándose del auto de 18 vieron que ya todos estaban listos para irse en la camioneta de Bulma.

"¡espérennos!" grito Bra, llegando donde sus amigos

"al fin llegaron, ahora ya nos podemos ir" dijo Maron

"¡no, no, aun faltan algunos mas!" dijo Bra repentinamente, nadie a parte de las tres chicas que compartían apartamento sabían a quienes se refería.

Saliendo de un auto venían los ansiosamente esperados por las chicas. Llegando saludaron a los presentes quienes fueron bien recibidos por las chicas, no así por los chicos a quienes no les agradaban en lo mas mínimo.

"¿Por qué rayos tuviste que invitarlos?" dijo Goten que tenia una cara de molesto

"yo no fui quien los invito" dijo Bra de manera tajante

"¡que bueno que vinieron!" dijo Bulma muy contenta

"no se que hay de bueno, solo vinieron a estorbar" dijo Vegeta colocándose de brazos cruzados

"¡vegeta!" le grito Bulma, por lo dicho

"no te preocupes, déjalo así, 17 y yo los seguiremos en el auto de el, ¿hay alguien que se quiera venir con nosotros? Pregunto Raditz

"claro que no, todos están bien aquí" dijo Trunks fríamente

"espera Trunks, no hables por los demás 18 si quiere ir con el digo con ellos" declaro Bra, ya que sabían que ha 18 le gustaba Raditz, así la rubia se fue con ellos.

"Pan vienes con nosotros" dijo 17 acercándose a Pan

"17, ya sabes que tengo novio y me iré con el" dijo la chica acercándose mas a el para que nadie escuchara

"bien como quieras" dijo el chico alejándose de ella, "Milk ¿te vienes?" dijo 17

"quieres callarte, ella esta donde yo este" dijo Goku mostrando su molestia. "Goku" le dijo Milk, quien se sorprendió por la respuesta de Goku, ya que el no le daba a demostrar que no era de su agrado ese joven, ella no sabia nada de que alguna vez hablaron en la clase de física y ni que se había dado cuenta que la había ido a dejar a su casa la noche anterior, Goku había preferido no decir nada.

Así emprendieron su camino, seguidos por el auto de atrás donde venían los dos chicos con la rubia, mientras en el otro carro venia una pelinegra junto a la ventana, observando al chico que amaba, quien se había sentado junto con Gohan y Videl para no provocar alguna discusión entre Maron y ella. Su mente vagaba en el vacío no podía aceptar aquellas palabras dichas un día anterior por 17.

Tras el transcurrir de las horas llegaron al tan esperado lugar donde se iban a divertir al máximo

"Goku ¿Qué pasa te noto algo enojado conmigo?" dijo Milk, poniendo una carita de inocente

"no Milk, no es nada" contesto Goku, atrayéndola hacia el recostó la cabeza de la joven en su pecho y la chica lo abrazaba de su cintura, "vamos a caminar ¿si?" dijo Milk, yéndose la pareja a caminar.

0000000000000000

Las horas había pasado, viendo a cada pareja divertirse una peliazul miraba a su pareja hablar y hablar con sus amigos pero no prestarle mucha atención a ella. Sentía que ese hombre la complacía en algunos aspectos importantes pero no era muy cuidadoso para atenderla o para hacerla sentir una mujer amada y eso era lo que le faltaba su "relación" si se podía llamar así.

"me alegra tanto que Goku y Milk ya son novios" decía Bulma al chico junto a ella. A quien desde que lo vio por primera vez le encendió una chispa en su interior. Bulma no conocía profundamente a Vegeta, si conocerlo en lo físico era como saber su interior lo conocería perfectamente, "me alegra por ellos, porque cuando una pareja tienen los mismos sentimientos lo mejor es tomar en serio su relación" decía Bulma dándole una indirecta a Vegeta, quien solo la escuchaba. Vegeta nunca tomaba es serio lo que alguna vez comenzó, Bulma pensaba que para el, ella solo era una satisfacción, para complacer la necesidad que le pedía su cuerpo.

0000000000000000

Paseando en un camino pedregoso lleno de árboles a los costados, venia una mujer, parecía estar triste y esa tristeza era ocasionada por el amor, sus ojos negros reflejaban un vacío no teniendo en ellos una luz a su respuesta. Pensar de que había la posibilidad de que podía perder a su amor era algo que hería su corazón, pensó que al haberse entregado a el por una noche lo tendría por siempre a su lado, ahora sabia que estaba equivocada, a pesar de todo, en el fondo de su ser sabia que no se arrepentía.

"¡Pan!" escucho la chica decir, volteando su rostro vio al joven que invadía sus pensamientos, quien venia corriendo hacia ella, "te he estado buscando" dijo Trunks, llegando a la joven, "has caminado mucho ¿acaso te ocurre algo?" pregunto el chico

"no, solo quería caminar" contesto Pan mientras seguía su camino

"vaya por que no me dijiste, te hubiera acompañado "o ya no te gusta mi compañía" dijo el joven tras ella, no teniendo respuesta de la chica sabia que algo andaba mal, y en su mente pasaba la posibilidad que tal vez sabia algo de Maron y el, aunque dudaba ya que sus amigos no le iban a decir nada por motivo que era el que tenia que decidir con quien quedarse, pero alguien que no sea su amigo si estaba dispuesto…o estuvo dispuesto a decírselo, pero esa persona no la tenia en mente. "Espera Pan" dijo el chico, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica, mientras la volteaba hacia el, "se que algo te pasa, estos últimos días haz estado extraña ¿Qué ocurre?" menciono el joven

"¿y como quieres que me sienta? Si tu no me das el lugar que tengo al ser tu novia" respondió en tono algo molesto la chica

"mi novia bueno…" decía el chico no pudiendo terminar la frase

"es que no lo soy ¿verdad?" Dijo la chica inclinando su cabeza al suelo

"la verdad no recuerdo habértelo dicho"

Era muy difícil escuchar de la boca del joven esas palabras, pero eran ciertas, con su rostro inclinado le dio la espalda, "Pan, no malinterpretes lo que quería decir era que…"

"siento que después de esa noche cambiaste conmigo ¿era lo único que querías de mi?" intervino la joven

"claro que no, además lo hemos hecho otras veces" dijo el joven

"entonces… ¿hay alguien mas?" pregunto con tristeza, volteando su mirada al joven.

Eran unos ojos que despedían dolor, empañados a punto de llorar, el podía percibir los sentimientos de Pan en esos hermosos ojos que ahora por su culpa no tenían el brillo de siempre. Sintió un remordimiento en el, por hacerla sufrir por causa suya, pero no podía decirle la verdad, aunque dentro de el algo lo impulsaba, pero sentía que si lo hacia ella se desboronaría, prefirió dejarlo así para luego pensar que hacer. "Pan, no se por que estas diciendo todo esto, pero no te mortifiques, tu sabe que me gustas" dijo el chico, quien con su mano acaricia la mejilla de la chica, para luego bajar a esos labios que le encantaba besar. Entre insegura y tímida la chica abrió su boca para que fuera un beso con intensidad, tomándola el joven con fuerza de su cintura, se besaban con pasión en medio de ese camino pedregoso, solo ellos y ese viento que hacia caer las hojas secas de los árboles a su alrededor.

00000000000000000

La tarde empezaba a desvanecerse, la noche estaba próxima, entre los altos árboles y la sombra que proyectaban sus ramas, la luz se colaba en ellas, moviéndose al ritmo de la brisa ahí se encontraba una pareja de cabellos color azabache. Sintiendo en sus labios el amor que se tenían al besarse.

"quieres que vayamos a bañarnos" dijo Goku

"¿¡ahorita!?" Pregunto la chica

"si vamos" dijo el chico, tomándola de la mano empezaron a correr al río que estaba ahí cerca. Goku corría muy rápido no soltando la mano de Milk que corría tras el.

"¿Goku por que vas tan rápido?" dijo la chica corriendo de prisa

"¡apresúrate Milk!" Dijo Goku a Milk, quien ya se empezaba a cansar, "ven Milk" dijo el chico tomándola en sus brazos la cargo hasta el río, metiéndose en el agua con ella en sus brazos, no importando que traían sus ropas puestas. En medio de ese río, Goku bajo a Milk de sus brazos quedando frente a el, Milk miraba a Goku quien respiraba aceleradamente por haber corrido. Con su respiración alta el joven le brindaba una sonrisa para luego apropiarse de los labios de la chica, vaya que la excitaba al sentir la respiración de Goku entrecortada mientras la besaba, mientras acariciaban sus cuerpos sobre las ropas mojadas. Goku comenzó a acariciar la cintura de Milk bajo su blusa y sus manos subían deslizándose en la espalda de la joven, al sentir las manos del otro conectar con su piel era como dejar huellas de su amor. Despojándose de la ropa, la tiraron a la orilla del río, quedando desnudos. La noche se hacia presente, quedando oscuro, reflejándose la luz de la luna en esas aguas verdosas y en sus cuerpos descubiertos. Ambos tenían unas pequeñas inquietudes en su interior, ella por haber sentido un deseo al que solo había tenido con su novio y el por pensar que su relación podía ser estropeada por ese chico ojos celestes, pero el momento que estaban pasando hacia que eso se quedara para después.

continuara......

hola, aqui esta el 5 cap. (creo que me tarde un poco).

bueno espero que les guste, ¿podra decirle Milk lo que paso con 17 a Goku? vaya ¿sera que Milk tendra que escoger?


	6. consecuencia de un hecho del pasado

_**Placer, Unión Y Separación**_

Capitulo 6: Consecuencia de un hecho del pasado

Salieron de esa agua fresca del rio para dirigirse al campamento. Estaba ahí junto a ella, el hombre que ella amaba, pero ¿por que se sentía tan inquieta en su interior? Alguien la estaba atrapando en su interior y ese era el problema, que ese alguien, no era a quien llevaba a la par caminando junto a ella. Llegaron al campamento donde todos estaban reunidos, sentados alrededor en una fogata la chica se recostó en el pecho del joven, "¿tienes frio?" le cuestiono el chico viéndola a los ojos. "no Goku, estoy bien" respondió Milk, viendo a ese par de ojos negros que le brindaban ternura. Recostada en el joven Milk cerro sus ojos y dejo que pasaran esas inquietudes que tenia, pues al sentirlo junto a ella la hacia olvidarse de todo eso por completo.

"¿por que no la deja sola por un momento?" hablaba un chico mostrando su molestia

"¿Qué esperabas 17? Es su novia" respondió su amigo Raditz

"pues veremos cuanto tiempo la puede tener así" contesto 17.

Mientras la noche avanzaba mas, algunos decidieron ir a dormir mientras otros hablaban, pero una chica no hacia ni una de las dos cosas, sino que pensaba que era lo que ella podía hacer para que su relación fuera mejor, ya que a su pareja parecía no preocuparle nada en lo absoluto. Levantándose de la tienda donde estaba acostada una chica de ojos negros al igual que su cabello se dispuso ir a arreglar las cosas con su pareja a esa hora de la madrugada. Pan caminaba buscando a Trunks, quien se había quedado hablando con sus amigos y no había llegado a dormir con ella, pero no lo encontraba, después de buscar un rato por los alrededores Pan se encaminaba de nuevo a su tienda con la interrogante de adonde podría estar el chico. Caminaba en lo oscuro de la noche pasando por las tiendas de sus amigos pero hubo una que le llamo la atención y esa era la de Maron, se detuvo frente a la tienda, puso su mano en su pecho y sintió como su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, no quería empezar a caminar pero con inseguridad dio el primer paso se sentía que cada vez que se acercaba algo la presionaba, pero tenia que averiguar si su presentimiento no era errado. Estando en la tienda Pan extendió su mano y la abrió. Desconcertada al ver la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos, ese miedo intimo que siempre estaba en ella, de que si Trunks la engañaba con Maron, ahora tenia su respuesta. Viendo abrazados a la pareja mientras dormían sin más que sabanas tapando sus cuerpos.

"eres un idiota" grito la chica, provocando que despertaran tanto Trunks como Maron. Asustado Trunks no pudo reaccionar al ver a Pan parada frente a ellos. "y tu como te atreviste si sabias que Trunks andaba conmigo" dijo Pan aproximándose a Maron la sujeto muy fuerte del brazo.

"¡Trunks me esta lastimando!" grito Maron para que Trunks la detuviera. Mientras el chico se paro para detener a Pan

"no me toques" grito Pan, mientras salía corriendo de la tienda.

Con su rostro inclinado, iba corriendo entre el bosque no sabiendo donde ir, de repente se topo con alguien provocando que cayera al suelo

"Pan ¿estas bien?" pregunto un joven tomándola de la mano le ayudo a levantarse

"17" dijo la chica lanzándose al pecho del joven, no le importo y se puso a llorar desahogándose mientras era rodeada por los brazos del chico, sentía tan cálidos los brazos del joven mientras aquellas palabras que habían sido mencionadas por 17 días atrás pasaban por su mente y ahora si concordaba con él ya que ahora se había dado cuenta con sus propios ojos que aquella idea que no quería hacer realidad tuvo que traerla a cumplimiento

"Pan no tienes que sufrir así, si no quieres" le dijo 17 abrazándola fuertemente ya que él sabia la actuación de Trunks.

"¿Con que aquí estas?" Escucharon decir mientras Pan se separaba de 17 y miraba a Trunks parado cerca de ellos "¿quieres venir? Necesito hablar contigo" dijo Trunks molesto de cómo la había encontrado con 17

"no tienes que decirme nada, mejor vete" le respondió Pan.

"¿oye tienes algo que hacer aquí?, sino te puedes ir" le dijo Trunks a 17

"El que se tiene que ir creo que eres tu, además eso es lo que quiere Pan" le respondió el chico de ojos celestes.

"Pan no voy a hablar frente a este idiota" dijo Trunks

"pues no quiero escucharte" grito Pan "vámonos 17" dijo la chica tomando la mano del chico se dieron la vuelta dejando a Trunks sin otra opción que quedarse parado viéndolos alejarse.

La agitada noche paso y la mañana se hacia notoria esperando que fuera mejor este día que al anterior. Un joven despertaba después de una noche de descanso pero se fijaba que su pareja con quien había dormido ya no estaba "por que se habrá levantado tan temprano Bulma" se preguntaba Vegeta.

Mientras la chica peli azul caminaba por el bosque no muy contenta ya que Vegeta nunca le daba el tiempo que ella quería, caminaba mientras iba renegando por que Vegeta no podía ser el intento de cambiar ya que quería que él la tomara en serio. Lo que no sabía, era que estaba siendo seguida por un joven quien podía ver lo molesta que estaba.

"creo que no es lo mismo andar sola que acompañada" dijo la chica en tono suave ya que no tenia la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su pareja.

"¿si quieres puedo ser tu compañía? Dijo una voz tras ella

Al escuchar la voz Bulma reacciono y se giro hacia donde venia esa voz que escucho "¡Raditz!" dijo la chica dándose la vuelta vio al joven cabellera larga "¿que andas haciendo tu solo? Pregunto Bulma

"bueno quería dar un paseo" le respondió el joven "pero que bueno que ya encontré compañía y ya no estaré solo" dijo Raditz acercándose a la chica quien lo miraba con curiosidad ya que le llamaba un poco la atención

Le interesaba la chica y no iba a perder una oportunidad con ella, no tenia novio y con el que quería andar parecía no tomarla en serio y era algo a su favor.

Caminaban mientras el joven no desprendía su mirada en ella y ella podía sentir esa mirada, escuchando las pisadas de sus pasos la joven volteo su rostro hacia el joven quien de repente ya no estaba

"¿Raditz?" Pregunto extrañada Bulma, buscándolo alrededor "¡Raditz!" grito la chica

Parecía que no había nadie mientras los ojos de la chica buscaban por todo el rededor, se quedo quieta por un momento y sintió extraño que el chico se hubiera ido. "¿me buscabas?" escucho la voz del joven, mientras sentía los brazos del chico abrazarla por detrás, y acercaba su rostro al de la chica

"pensé que te habías ido" dijo Bulma

"como te voy a dejar" le respondió el chico de cabellera larga, mientras la colocaba frente a él "si quisiera estar contigo todo el tiempo" termino de hablar. No entendiendo exactamente a lo que se refería el joven, Bulma solo lo escuchaba mientras lo miraba acercarse a ella hasta sentir los labios del joven toparse con los suyos y comenzar a besarla.

0000000000000000

"oye 18 ¿sabes donde esta Milk? Dijo 17 acercándose a la rubia

"eh, no lo se creo que ya esta con Goku en el auto" le respondió 18, ya que se acercaba la hora para irse

"¿acaso no la puede dejar un momento?" dijo el joven mientras 18 se iba

"¿hay algún problema con eso? Dijo una voz detrás de el

"no, claro que no hay ningún problema, me imagino porque lo haces" le respondió 17 dándose la vuelta vio que ahí estaba Goku "mas bien creo que tienes miedo a perderla" dijo el chico ojos celestes dejando ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"no digas tonterías" le contesto Goku molesto "entre Milk y yo no se puede interponer nada ni nadie" dijo Goku recalcando lo ultimo.

"vaya, te ves muy seguro" contesto 17 "¿pero sabes que?" Escuchaba Goku al chico "ahora que se que besa tan bien, pues tengo mas ganas de estar con ella" le manifestó 17.

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" le cuestiono Goku extrañado por lo dicho

"vaya pensé que ya lo sabias, pero por tu cara puedo decir que no es así" declaro 17 quien se dirigió a su auto que estaba ahí cerca, entrando en el se marcho dejando a Goku, quien no le dijo ni una palabra mas.

Se llego la hora de irse y Goku seguía con esa inquietud de las palabras de 17, incluso casi no intercambio palabras con nadie, sabia que eso de 17 no se iba a quedar así porque el ya había mostrado el interés por Milk. Llego a dejar a Milk al apartamento se despidió no demostrando mucho afecto al hacerlo. Milk no le dijo nada pero notaba una acción inusual en él.

El siguiente día de clases en el receso Goku fue a buscar a 17 "creo que tenemos una platica pendiente" dijo Goku encontrándose con el chico ojos celestes.

"¿así? Pues hazme recordar por que no me acuerdo" dijo 17 fingiendo no saber a lo que se refería Goku.

"pues… con gusto te lo hare recordar" dijo Goku propinándole un golpe en la cara

"¡ja! Vaya se ve que no quieres que las cosas se queden así nomas" respondió 17 después del golpe de Goku

"claro, no quiero que tengas nada que ver con Milk" le replico Goku

Cerca de ahí venia caminando Milk con Bulma, mientras Milk no entendía lo que pasaba al verlos discutir.

"sabes no me importa lo que pienses, yo hare lo que quiera" hablaba 17

"Pues entonces…" hablaba Goku cuando fue interrumpido por una voz

"Goku ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" cuestiono la chica acercándose a la escena

"Milk, mejor vete este no es asunto tuyo" dijo Goku con su mirada siempre en 17

"no me digas que me vaya porque no lo hare" respondió la chica

"entonces no intervengas" dijo Goku molesto.

"Cuando digo que no tengas nada que ver con ella es porque así será" dijo Goku golpeando de nuevo a 17, esta vez provocando que cayera al suelo y un poco de sangre empezaba a salir de su rostro.

"¡Goku!" grito Milk "pero a que se debe todo esto" dijo Milk acercándose a 17 le ayudo a levantarse

"dije que no intervinieras Milk" grito Goku

"Goku ya basta, no ves como lo has dejado" le defendió Milk "vamos te llevare a la enfermería" le dijo la chica mientras lo llevaba de la mano hacia la enfermería. No era grave pero el chico fingía estar peor, ya que así tenia la atención de Milk, y esto hacia enfadar mas a Goku.

Minutos mas tarde Milk salía de la enfermería dejando a 17 para que lo atendieran, afuera le esperaban Bulma y Bra.

"¿Cómo sigue 17? Pregunto interesada Bra, a quien Bulma le había contado lo sucedido

"esta bien, solo lo están curando" dijo la chica ojos negros a sus amigas

"¡ay no! Pobrecito, mejor voy a verlo" dijo Bra entrando a la enfermería

Mientras Milk y Bulma se iban caminando "no se por que Goku actuó así" dijo Milk en compañía de Bulma.

"¿no tienes idea?" le cuestiono la peli azul mientras salían de la escuela.

"no se la verdad" decía Milk, quien pensaba en sus hechos pero sabia que Goku no era conocedor de ellos. "sabes Bulma creo que hice algo que no estuvo bien" decía Milk próxima a contarle lo que había sucedido entre 17 y ella. Y así empezó la chica de cabellos brunos a relatarle lo que había hecho con 17.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un chico caminaba por el jardín de la escuela reflejando todavía en su rostro lo molesto que estaba, caminaba cuando sintió unos brazos que lo rodearon. Mientras cerca de ahí venia Milk terminando de contarle lo sucedido.

"eso me hace sentir tan mal porque se que Goku no haría algo así" hablaba la chica a Bulma, quien la escuchaba y a su mente llegaba lo que había hecho también con Raditz, estaba en las mismas aunque no tan igual porque ella no tenia nada formal con Vegeta, dejo de pensar en eso cuando vio a Milk algo impactada, mientras la peli azul dirigió su mirada hacia donde Milk la tenia fija.

Milk miraba como una mujer estaba besando a Goku y se dirigió rápidamente hacia él.

"oye no hagas eso" dijo Goku retirándola de él. Era una amiga que se acaba de encontrar que tenia mucho tiempo de no verla y eran amigos desde hacia mucho.

"pero Goku tenia mucho tiempo de no verte, era lo poco que podía hacer, para demostrarte lo mucho que me gustas" decía la mujer

"pero ya no lo hagas, además tengo novia" dijo el chico molesto ya que no estaba pasando el mejor momento con Milk.

"Oye ¿Qué crees que haces? Dijo Milk llegando donde Goku.

Al escuchar a Milk, Goku se sorprendió sabiendo que la chica de ojos negros se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido.

"Milk no te enojes" trataba de calmar a la chica

"no pensé que me fueras a hacer algo así" decía la chica enojada

"Lo siento Milk…" hablo Goku reteniéndose por un momento recordó mejor las cosas "sabes no tienes porque reclamarme" dijo el chico poniéndose serio, en cuanto Milk no entendía porque le hablaba así.

"se que tu hiciste lo mismo, aunque el tuyo fue diferente ya que lo disfrutaron mucho ¿verdad?" Le manifestó Goku.

"¿de que estas hablando?" cuestiono la chica

"no lo puedes negar Milk, que 17 ya me lo dijo" le respondió Goku. Lo que ella no se atrevía a decirle el ya lo sabia, no se esperaba que 17 le fuera a contar lo que había pasado, pero ahora Goku ya lo sabia.

"no puedo creer que esta mujer te engañe Goku, yo que tu la dejaría" interfirió la amiga de Goku

"Ahora entiendo fue por eso la discusión con 17" dijo muy seria Milk y enojada por la intervención de la mujer

"si y se lo merecía" le contesto Goku

"no tenias que haberlo hecho" le reclamo Milk

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres ir a consolarlo?" dijo el chico molesto

"mejor deja que se vaya con el otro" opino de nuevo la mujer "veo que no merece estar contigo" hablaba la amiga de Goku viendo fijamente a Milk, a quien ya la había hecho enojar.

"¿Qué pasa Milk? Ahora estamos iguales" le declaro Goku

Milk bajo su rostro y viendo al suelo dio una leve sonrisa "no aun falta algo" dijo la chica acercándosele a la mujer se le puso enfrente.

"¿Qué pasa niña porque no te vas a los brazos de tu amiguito?" dijo la mujer refiriéndose a 17.

No me dirijas la palabra ni mucho menos me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer" le grito Milk quien viendo a la mujer como se le encaraba la hacia enojar mucho mas "que te quede claro nunca vuelvas a intervenir en mi vida" dijo alterada Milk quien al termino de esas palabras le dio un golpe en la cara a la mujer "ahora si ya estamos iguales" le grito Milk a Goku.

"no puedo creer que esta mujer sea tu novia" decía la mujer a Goku.

A Goku le sorprendió la actuación de Milk, la miraba que estaba muy molesta mientras la chica empezaba a alejarse del lugar junto Bulma quien se había quedado cerca del lugar

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" cuestiono el chico

"lo mismo que hiciste tu" le encaro enojada la joven

"vaya se ve que lo defiendes" dijo Goku mostrando su enfado "ahora veo que iras corriendo a consolarlo" dijo con sarcasmo el joven

"¿acaso quieres terminar?" le cuestiono la chica

"si eso es lo que quieres" le contesto Goku

"pues entonces terminamos" grito Milk dándose la vuelta se marcho seguida de Bulma.

Caminaba con enfado mientras Bulma la observaba "crees que esa fue la mejor decisión" pregunto Bulma

"¡claro que si!" grito Milk por lo molesta que iba. Cruzando su vista vio que Pan se encontraba cerca lo que le hizo recordar que tenía que hablar con ella "tengo que hablar algo con Pan ven vamos" dijo Milk acercándose las dos chicas a Pan.

Al acercarse a Pan pudieron notar que no estaba bien ya que sus lagrimas reflejaban lo mal que se sentía.

"Pan, tenemos que hablar, que te parece si vamos a mi apartamento" le hablaba Milk.

Llegando al apartamento las tres chicas empezaron su conversación, Pan contándoles lo que había sucedido con Trunks. La noche llego y las chicas seguían en el apartamento

"ya veo, con que eso fue lo que paso" dijo Milk a todo lo que había dicho Pan "se que es muy difícil cuando no se tiene a la persona que uno ama, pero el tiempo decidirá si el destino era estar juntos o no" le hablaba Milk

"lo se" dijo desanimada Pan "que bueno que tu encontraste a Goku, son una bonita pareja" comento Pan no sabiendo lo que había sucedido

"Goku y yo terminamos" dijo Milk dejando sorprendida a Pan

"vaya se ve que ni una de las tres estamos pasando por un buen momento" opinaba Bulma ya que ella no se salvaba de una mala relación. "se me ocurre una idea" decía Bulma mientras era escuchada por sus amigas "¿por que no vamos aun bar a dejar nuestras tristezas?" sugirió la chica

Pensándolo por un momento se dispusieron a ir al bar ya que tenían razones para distraerse de su situación. Mientras iban en el auto de Bulma, también venia por el camino un joven que le llamo la atención ese auto ya que lo conocía. Goku viendo a las tres chicas en el auto, se pregunto con curiosidad hacia donde podían ir, ya que ahí iba Milk decidió seguirlas. Al paso del tiempo Goku se quedo esperando adonde iban a entrar, parqueándose vio que las tres chicas entraron a un bar, cosa que le sorprendió a Goku.

Quedándose en la entrada de la puerta del bar, Goku vio que las tres jóvenes se acomodaron en una mesa y mientras pedían bebidas empezaron a charlar. Pensándolo por un momento Goku se imaginaba por que Milk andaba por ahí. Decidió llamar a Vegeta ya que tal vez podría necesitar ayuda.

El tiempo transcurría en tanto ellas seguían bebiendo, mientras trataban de sentirse mejor.

"se imaginan cuando los vi, es que quería darles su merecido" decía muy enojada Pan

"Y yo cuando los vi besándose, me sentí tan mal parecía que lo disfrutaban" declaro Milk

"y que me dicen de Vegeta que nunca quiere tomar lo nuestro en serio" se quejaba Bulma.

Mientras seguían desahogándose tres chicos se le acercaron a la mesa, tratando de establecer algo con las chicas

"hola ¿les podemos hacer compañía?" dijo uno de ellos

"claro, esta bien" dijo Bulma, pasadas ya de copas.

Llegando Vegeta al bar Goku le conto como estaba la situación, mientras los dos observaban a las tres jóvenes que habían llegado al principio, pero de pronto las intenciones iban cambiando ya que las abrazaban e iban intentando tener algo mas con ellas. Esperando que pasara un poco el tiempo decidieron que ya era el momento de intervenir.

"ya te dije que no te acerques" le grito Bulma a uno de ellos, pero el joven parecía no escucharle, pero ellos seguían insistiendo.

"¿acaso no escuchaste lo que te pidió?" dijo Vegeta ya interviniendo en la situación

"¡Vegeta!" dijo Bulma sorprendida de verlo ahí

"oye nosotros llegamos primero, será mejor que se vayan" dijo uno de ellos

"¡insecto, será mejor que te vayas si no quieres terminar fuera de aquí!" le contesto Vegeta

"tu también aléjate de ella" dijo molesto Goku al que estaba junto a Milk

"vámonos Bulma" dijo Vegeta tomándola del brazo salieron del lugar

"vámonos Milk, tu también, no tienes que estar aquí" dijo Goku a Milk

"oye no se a que viniste, pero no me defiendas que yo se cuidarme sola" dijo Milk levantándose muy enojada del asiento "¿sabes? no me iré no creas que tendrás la misma suerte que Vegeta porque no me iré mucho menos contigo" decía molesta la joven

"Milk no me obligues a llevarte a la fuerza" le dijo serio Goku

"Pues no me voy" dijo la chica poniéndose de brazos cruzados dirigiendo su vista a otro lado

Luego sintió ser levantada por los brazos de Goku "¡oye bájame!" gritaba la chica, ya que Goku la había levantado y la llevaba cargada en su hombro. Mientras la chica ojos brunos pateaba por la cara del joven "bájame no me puedo ir" le decía Milk

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres quedarte con ellos?" pregunto Goku molesto

"no, es que no puedo dejar a Pan" le dijo la chica

Llegando al auto Goku bajo a Milk y la dejo en el asiento "tu quédate aquí yo iré por ella" dijo Goku entrando de nuevo al bar. En seguida Goku regreso con Pan y la pelinegra entro al auto.

"te iré a dejar a tu casa" dijo Goku a Pan, mientras los tres estaban en el auto "mientras tu…"decía Goku viendo a Milk que iba en el asiento de la par "tu… te iras a mi casa" decía Goku, observando a la chica que se estaba quedando dormida.

* * *

Llegando a la casa de Bulma, Vegeta le ayudo a bajarse ya que la chica apenas podía caminar. Entraron a la casa y la llevaba a su habitación, la llevaba con cuidado por las escaleras, pero la chica no paraba de reírse.

"quieres callarte, despertaras a todos y dirán que yo te traje así" decía Vegeta a Bulma

"por que no me cayas tu" le dijo Bulma mientras lo besaba.

Llegaron a la habitación y la chica ahora se sentía con mas impulsos de querer estar con Vegeta que no lo pensaba dejar ir.

"¿quieres hacerme compañía esta noche?" le decía de forma coqueta la peli azul, mientras intentaba quitar la camisa del joven

"si es lo que quieres, pues con gusto me quedare para cuidarte" dijo Vegeta siguiéndole el juego a la chica.

Mientras se besaban la chica se topo con una amplia y cómoda cama lista para ser ocupada, rápidamente se despojaron de sus ropas y acariciaban sus cuerpos con desesperación. Así pasaron la noche juntos, Vegeta pensaba que esa chica a quien la había tenido por muchas ocasiones y que de parte de él nunca había sido algo formal, ahora sin darse cuenta estaba teniendo sentimientos mas profundos hacia ella, así que pensó formalizar las cosas entre ellos.

000000000000000000

La bajo en sus brazos, llevándola a su habitación ya que la joven se había quedado dormida, teniéndola en sus brazos recostada en su pecho, deseo que no hubiera sucedido lo de su discusión motivo por el cual terminaron su relación. Llegando a su habitación la recostó en su cama, decidió dejarla sola en la habitación para que descansara mejor. Acercándose a la chica Goku deslizo su mano suavemente sobre el rostro de Milk.

"no quiero separarme de ti Milk, porque te amo" decía el joven mientras contemplaba a la mujer acostada ahí.

La dejo acostada mientras se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

"Goku, no te vayas" escucho a la joven decir, cuando abría la puerta ya para salir

Acercándose a Milk se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mientras la chica se sentó en la cama y se puso junto a el

"Goku no quiero terminar contigo" decía la chica acercándose al rostro del joven

"no creo que eso me digas mañana que ya no estés en este estado" expreso Goku en tono bajo "pero de todas formas yo te amo y tampoco deseo eso" dijo el chico con su mirada al suelo "pero se que mañana seguirás molesta por la discusión" pensaba el joven.

Acostándose Milk en la cama, halo a Goku de modo que quedo encima de ella, en ese momento no tenia presente por lo que habían pasado.

"no me dejes sola" pronunciaba la chica con voz suave mientras atraía a Goku y lo besaba. Ese era el deseo de ambos estar juntos pero no sabían si iban a tener esa oportunidad, aunque lo quisieran pero eran esos momentos de enojo que impedían ese deseo.

Lo animaba tanto sentir los labios de la chica, que no quería que pasara esa noche para que pudieran estar juntos, pero al poco tiempo vio que la chica ojos negros se quedaba entre dormida, quiso mejor no seguir a mas y se recostó junto a ella mientras pasaban las horas de la noche y esperaba la reacción de Milk del siguiente día.

Continuara……..

Holaaa!!!! Oops creo q me tarde al actualizar, pero había estado ocupada. Aquí esta el capitulo 6, espero les guste y espero sus reviews


	7. Juntos por una mentira

**_Placer, Unión Y Separación_**

Capitulo 7: Juntos por una mentira.

A la mañana siguiente una hermosa joven abría sus ojos. El panorama se le hizo muy extraño por lo que decidió dar un ligero vistazo a su alrededor. Inmediatamente cayó en cuenta de que no se encontraba en su habitación. Sintió como el miedo se hacía presente en su ser y más aún cuando se percató de la presencia masculina que descansaba a su lado.

Se inclino un poco sobre el misterioso cuerpo. Notó que su respiración era muy relajada. Lo observó detenidamente. Sus facciones se le hicieron muy familiares.

El muchacho, como adivinando los deseos de la joven por ver su rostro, aun profundamente dormido giró sobre su cuerpo quedando frente a frente con ella quien al instante lo reconoció.

-¡Goku!- gritó Milk, despertándolo.

-mmm... ¿Que ocurre?- pregunto él con soñolienta voz.

-¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?- preguntó -¿por qué me trajiste a tu casa? recuerdo que estaba pasándomela muy bien con Pan y Bulma-

-pues, por lo que vi al llegar parece que fue todo lo contrario- respondió él recordando la compañía de las jóvenes durante la noche anterior.

-Pero… pudiste haberme dejado en mi casa- argumento ella con enfado.

Goku se quedó sin palabras, pues sabía que Milk tenía toda la razón. No iba a quedarse callado, por lo que decidió justificar sus acciones.

- deberías de estar agradecida por que te defendí-

-¡ah! Suficiente… ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy a mi casa, de todos modos hoy tengo que ir a la escuela-dijo mientras salía de la cama, el joven fue tras ella deprisa.

-¿en serio, sabes qué hora es? Dormiste mucho, las clases ya empezaron-

-no importa, aun así me voy a mi casa. Tengo que salir de aquí-

-está bien, pero de ser así yo te llevaré-

-No, yo puedo irme sola-

Bajaba por las escaleras a toda prisa cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-Milk, sé muy bien que entre nosotros ya no hay nada pero no creo que acompañarte hasta tu casa sea un crimen ¿o sí?-

Ella al ver sus gestos sabía muy bien que él no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

-¡ay! No puedo creerlo… Bueno, está bien-

Así los dos se marcharon rumbo a la casa.

Una desanimada chica entraba a la escuela. A lo lejos un apuesto joven venía a su encuentro, lo cual ella no notó ya que se encontraba vagando en los confines de su cabeza. El joven aceleró aun más el paso hasta alcanzarla.

-¡Pan! qué bueno que te veo-

-¿por qué?- respondió de manera indiferente.

-bueno, es que después de lo que pasó no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar-

-No, Trunks. Por el momento no estoy de humor y es más ya voy tarde, así que ¿por qué no te vas con tu novia y me dejas en paz?- dijo fríamente mientras se dirigía a su clase.

-No, Pan… quiero hablar contigo ahora- respondió él con decisión .

-¡ya cállate! no me grites tengo un insoportable dolor de cabeza, y tus gritos son lo que menos necesito en este preciso instante- se quejaba la pelinegra.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche en el campamento llegaron de golpe a su cabeza. El dolor y el enojo de nuevo se presentaban en su ser. Ya no podía estar sufriendo más por culpa de ese hombre que tanto desconsuelo le había causado. Alguien tenía que resignarse, ¿podría ella hacerlo al fin?

-Déjame en paz Trunks- dijo viéndole a los ojos y sin más se dirigió a su clase dejándolo sin palabra alguna.

Él no podía imaginar cual iba a ser la decisión de la muchacha. Pero en su mente estaba seguro que ella pasaría por alto el incidente con maron, pues él conocía que ella estaba muy enamorada de él.

Todos estaban en la clase esperando que llegara el profesor. Por la puerta del salón entraba una pareja. Era Vegeta junto a una linda chica que no podía ocultar su felicidad al tener como pareja al hombre que amaba. Todos los presentes dirigieron su vista hacia ellos quedando boquiabiertos al verlos juntos.

Se sentaron tranquilamente uno al lado del otro sin escuchar ninguna palabra de sus amigos. Era ilógico preguntar si había pasado algo entre ellos, pues lo que sucedía era muy evidente además Pan ya les había comentado lo sucedido la noche anterior, por lo que solo les quedaba ver como Bulma demostraba su amor a Vegeta quien no se sentía cómodo con que ésta lo hiciera en frente de todos.

Cerca de ahí se encontraba 17, escuchando todo lo que había dicho Pan concerniente con la noche anterior. Ahora ya sabía la razón por la cual ni Milk ni Goku habían asistido a la escuela.

_-¿habrá pasado la noche con él?_ Se cuestionaba mentalmente el chico de negra cabellera. Sabía que su última discusión con Goku había provocado la ruptura de la relación entre ambos, pero aun así la ausencia de los dos jóvenes borraba toda duda de su mente.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Milk se encontraba sentada en el césped leyendo un libro, de repente un joven de cabello negro se iba acercando a ella.

-me hiciste mucha falta ayer- dijo 17 sentándose frente a la joven.

-¿En serio?- dijo dirigiendo sus ojos al joven de cabellos azabaches -bueno… es que no pude venir- contestó.

-Sí, lo sé. Oye, que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo- cuestionó él.

Milk no sabía que decir, pero ya que estaban en el receso y faltaba mucho para las clases, decidió aceptar la invitación. Salieron de la escuela sin percatarse que detrás de ellos, a lo lejos, caminaban Goku y Vegeta quienes presenciaron toda la escena.

-¡vaya! Parece que él no perderá el tiempo- mencionó Vegeta dirigiendo su mirada a Goku a quien se preguntaba hacia donde se dirigía Milk con 17. La curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro por lo que decidió seguirlos, arrastrando a Vegeta consigo.

La pareja entró a una cafetería, mientras el par los espiaba desde el otro lado de la vitrina.

Milk y 17 comenzaron a charlar. Él esperaba que Milk le contara sobre su ruptura con Goku, pero ella hablaba de todo, menos de ese tema.

-¿acaso te vas a quedar aquí a espiarlos? ¿Por qué no haces tú lo mismo? ella está con 17, consíguete a otra mujer – sugería Vegeta a su amigo

-¿Qué? No, no, que haga lo que quiera, en fin ya no me importa. Mejor vámonos de aquí- dijo Goku retirándose del lugar.

Estando ya en clases Milk no podía concentrarse en lo que decía el profesor. Miraba detenidamente a Goku queriendo tenerlo junto a ella. Le hacía mucha falta, en ocasiones pensaba en decirle que volvieran pero no quería ser ella quien arreglara las cosas. La clase llego a su fin. Milk sostenía su quijada con su mano, esperaba que la otra clase empezara cuando un chico se le acerco de repente.

-¿A quién de los dos estás viendo?- le pregunto el joven.

-¿A qué te refieres Vegeta?-

-¿Miras a Goku o a 17?- Le cuestionó nuevamente.

-pero que disparates dices, no estoy pensando en ninguno de los dos- le contestó con tono de enfado.

Vegeta solo mostró una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pues sabía que esas palabras no eran ciertas.

-Veras Milk, si quieres te puedes ir con 17 pero será mejor que ya no te hagas ilusiones con Goku, porque él ya está saliendo con alguien más-

-¿Es verdad lo que estás diciendo?- intervino Bulma en la plática.

Milk no se esperaba que Goku saliera con alguien tan pronto. Es más hasta pensó que con el tiempo podían arreglar sus diferencias, pero quizá esas suposiciones solo las tenía ella.

-Así es, él mismo me dijo que todas las noches ella se queda en su casa-

-bueno, ya no me importa que haga lo que él quiera- dijo con indiferencia Milk, queriendo demostrar fortaleza aunque en su interior esa noticia la había devastado. El profesor de la siguiente clase hacía su entrada al salón. Vegeta se retiró a su asiento. Milk no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Vegeta le había contado. La clase transcurría pero la mente de la joven de negra mirada pensaba de qué forma podía comprobar lo que su amigo había dicho.

La noche llego. Frente a la casa de Goku aguardaba una chica esperando aclarar sus pensamientos y comprobar de una vez por todas si Goku estaba saliendo con alguien más.

Tocó la gran puerta. El guardia al percatarse de quien era abrió rápidamente ya que estaba acostumbrado a verle en ese lugar.

Miraba hacia todos lados pero no había señales de Goku. Se preguntaba en qué lugar de la casa podría estar. Se dio cuenta de que tampoco había alguna señal que dijera que ahí había alguna mujer.

Se paseaba por los oscuros y solitarios pasillos con dirección a la habitación del joven. Su corazón se aceleraba de solo pensar que al entrar al aposento existía la posibilidad de encontrar al hombre que tanto amaba con otra mujer. No sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que no quería ver una escena como esa.

Por fin llegó a su temido destino, se sentía nerviosa pero tenía que hacerlo, tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno. Al entrar vio que el lugar estaba a oscuras, al parecer ahí no había nadie _**"¿acaso habrán salido?"**_ pensaba mientras se desplazaba por la alcoba, ese espacio que le traía tantos recuerdos de la primera vez que se entregó totalmente al hombre que amaba. Se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto un fuerte agarre en su brazo le saco de golpe de los confines de su mente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Qué es lo que buscas?- dijo una fuerte voz.

-¡Goku!- gritó ella reaccionando de esa manera al fuerte agarre.

La había tomado por sorpresa, pues según ella la casa estaba vacía. Él por su parte al escuchar esa voz logro reconocerla, pues no había podido distinguirla en la oscuridad

-¿Milk?- dijo extrañado de saber que era ella -¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono el joven, mientras soltaba el delicado brazo femenino e inmediatamente encendió la luz.

-bueno…yo…- su mente había quedado en blanco las palabras se habían desvanecido de su boca. Con la mirada recorrió el cuerpo que tenia frente a ella, ese joven que solamente traía puestos unos pantalones. Ella solo quería lanzarse a ese pecho descubierto, sus ojos se deleitaban con semejante vista. Se encontraba impaciente por acariciar de nuevo a ese chico.

La tenue luz de la lámpara se prestaba al ambiente de pasión que empezaba a formarse en el lugar.

Goku también veía a la chica con deseo como si ella nunca hubiera sido suya. Llevo su mano hasta el delicado rostro femenino y la deslizo suavemente por una de las delicadas mejillas de la joven.

-aun no me has dicho a qué viniste- dijo Goku acariciándole el rostro.

-Yo… solo vine para preguntarte, si no hice nada inadecuado la otra noche que estuve aquí- Milk dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, mientras sentía la mano de Goku deslizándose ahora por su cabello.

-¿realmente es solo por eso? No, no te preocupes no hiciste nada inadecuado- le respondió él dejando de acariciarla -pero pensé que no volverías a este lugar, por eso me admira verte aquí- dijo seriamente.

A Milk no le agradó lo dicho por el joven, ya que ella aun seguía esperanzada en que las cosas se podían arreglar entre ellos, y según pensaba ella él también deseaba lo mismo. _"A lo mejor si está esperando a esa mujer"_ pensó.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, de seguro debes de estar esperando a alguien- dijo mientras se retiraba unos pasos de él.

-¡Vaya! terminamos hace unos días, y yo que pensé que no se podía encontrar a alguien tan rápido- le dijo al muchacho quien solo la miraba con cara de confusión.

-Así que ya sales con 17- respondió el chico.

La pelinegra iba llegando a la puerta pero cuando escucho esas palabras se detuvo de golpe, volvió sus pasos hacia él y viéndolo seriamente exclamo:

-¡Claro que no! me refería a ti, porque eres tú el que ya está saliendo con alguien más-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunto extrañado, esperando ansiosamente una respuesta.

-Eso no importa, tú decías que me amabas y me olvidas así tan fácilmente… pero hoy veo que no era cierto todo lo que decías- decía la joven mujer al borde de las lágrimas.

-No estoy saliendo con nadie- interrumpió él.

-¡Pues no es lo que me dijeron!- le gritó ella.

-Pues no me importa lo que te hayan dicho- argumento el muchacho acercándose peligrosamente a la joven quedando así frente a ella.

Milk no sabía qué hacer tenía frente a ella a ese hombre que la miraba con pasión. Él deslizaba su mano suavemente por el brazo de la chica no dejando de observarla para ver su reacción.

-¿Qué haces Goku? Déjame- decía la chica tratando inútilmente de apartarse de él ya que éste la tomo con fuerza del brazo y la lanzo sobre la cama quedando de esta forma acorralada entre el colchón y el varonil cuerpo del joven.

Goku acariciaba la pierna de Milk bajo la pequeña falda que ella traía, deslizo su mano hasta llegar al muslo

-Yo no te he olvidado… porque te sigo amando- le dijo él susurrándole al oído mientras su mano seguía paseándose por el cuerpo de la hermosa joven. Pasó por su vientre hasta llegar a la estorbosa blusa la cual levanto levemente para llegar sin problema hasta sus pechos, tomó uno de ellos y lo acarició. Dirigió su mirada a la joven la cual disfrutaba de las carias brindadas por él, las expresiones de su rostro la delataban. Enfocó su mirada en los labios de la muchacha y se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo sin probarlos por lo que se acerco borrando esos pocos centímetros que los distanciaban. Fue un beso lleno de pasión, amor y desesperación. Esos días separados hacían que las ganas por estar juntos fueran casi incontrolables, en ese momento todas esas ansias estaban siendo desahogadas.

Añoraba tanto volver a sentir cada curva del cuerpo de la joven y ahora la tenía de nuevo.

Contemplaban sus cuerpos que ahora yacían desnudos, los dos se dejaban llevar por el amor que se tenían, la joven cerraba sus ojos y sentía el placer que le daba ese hombre que quería tanto. Así pasaron la noche juntos hasta el amanecer.

Al día siguiente los dos partieron a la escuela. Milk bajó del auto seguida por Goku. Inmediatamente fueron a saludar a sus amigos, entre ellos se encontraba Vegeta.

-Se que fuiste tú, él que le dijo eso a Milk, pero…gracias porque sirvió- dijo Goku de modo que solo Vegeta escuchara.

Vegeta solo sonrió, mientras veía que la pareja se alejaba.

Los meses pasaron. Faltaban pocos días para finalizar el año escolar. Goku seguía con Milk.

-¿Piensas en que no pudiste separarlos?- decía un chico a su amigo mientras ambos observaban a Goku y Milk.

-al parecer no pueden estar separados por mucho tiempo… ¡que más da! ya no importa, ahora iré por otra conquista- dijo 17, sin importancia alguna.

De repente una suave voz femenina interrumpió la plática de los dos jóvenes -hola- dijo ella simplemente logrando captar la atención de Raditz y 17.

-hola Bulma- respondió el chico con la cabellera más larga.

-Chicos solamente quiero invitarlos a una pequeña fiesta que haré en mi casa, espero que vayan. Por cierto es hoy en la noche, sé que se los estoy diciendo muy tarde pero he tenido tanto que hacer que no pude avisarles antes… pero de todos modos ahí los espero- dijo Bulma despidiéndose de ellos.

El día pasó rápido y la hora de la fiesta llegó. Todos los invitados se hacían presentes. El tiempo lo pasaban comiendo, bailando o platicando con sus amigos. El objetivo principal era que todos se la pasaran bien o por lo menos eso era lo que se pretendía.

-No me explico por qué vine a esta fiesta, sabía muy bien que el tonto de Trunks iba a estar aquí- se quejaba Pan ante su amiga.

-Bueno, ya deja eso y diviértete-

-¿Divertirme Videl? ¿Cómo crees que me voy a divertir? si le tengo que estar viendo la cara a ese idiota- dijo en un tono muy molesto - si estoy aquí es solo porque Bulma insistió demasiado-

-Pan, ¡mira cuantos chicos hay! ¿Por qué no vas con alguno?

Pero la joven ni se inmutó pues se encontraba realmente molesta.

-Bueno, Yo si quiero divertirme y allá está mi querido Gohan esperando por mí para bailar, así que nos vemos luego- dijo Videl mientras caminaba hacia Gohan.

En otro lado de la casa, Bulma captaba la atención de los invitados con sus amorosos comentarios acerca de su ahora novio vegeta, cosa que al joven no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-¡oye! no tienes que decirlo en público, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas- le decía mientras se acercaba, Bulma no dio importancia a las palabras de vegeta por lo que decidió callarlo con un suave beso en los labios del joven.

-me gusta expresar lo que siento por ti- dijo la chica volviéndole a besar.

La acción de Bulma desencadenó una serie de confesiones entre los que se encontraban en la sala. Gohan un poco nervioso llamo la atención de todos y anuncio su noviazgo con Videl, después de tanto tiempo de no tener nada en serio solamente simples juegos.

Pan veía la escena con enojo, no sabía por qué pero se sentía furiosa de ver como sus amigos se profesaban todo ese amor en público. Ya harta de la situación dejó su lugar al lado de la mesa de las bebidas y con tono molesto habló

-Vaya, ¿que es esto? ¿Una fiesta de declaraciones amorosas o qué? ¡Ah! estoy harta de esto, mejor me voy- la joven dejo la habitación con paso firme y un semblante que denotaba la frustración por la que estaba atravesando en ese instante. 17 que se encontraba cerca, había escuchado lo dicho por Pan y decidió seguirla. Había avanzado solo unos pasos cuando Pan se apareció frente a Trunks ¿coincidencia? No lo sabía. Ella trato de esquivarlo pero él al ser más alto y fornido le tapaba el paso con gran facilidad.

- ¿Por qué te vas Pan?- habló él con tono sarcástico.

- vamos Trunks déjala es muy aburrido estar en una fiesta sola- interrumpió una rubia mujer mientras se abalanzaba al cuerpo del muchacho.

Pan solamente dirigió su mirada al lado opuesto de la pareja, y con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro habló.

-sabes…- decía mientras enfocaba sus ojos de nuevo en ellos -Será mejor que no te pongas frente a mí porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz- amenazo la pelinegra a Maron. Al ver que Pan hablaba en serio el joven intervino.

-Pan fue tu decisión, tú no quisiste arreglar las cosas-

Esas palabras hicieron eco en Pan ya que ella siempre había estado dispuesta para Trunks, pero él nunca le dio importancia al asunto.

-No me vengas con esas tonterías, Trunks- grito la joven -fuiste tú al que nunca le importó ¿sabes? mejor me voy, no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo la chica mientras pasaba al lado de un atónito Trunks que mecánicamente la tomó con fuerza por el brazo y la colocó de nuevo al frente .

-suéltala, Trunks- intervino 17 que había presenciado todo. La mirada del joven era desafiante. Trunks soltó a Pan, pero ahora mirando fijamente al pelinegro.

-Otra vez tú, se puede saber por qué intervienes ¿acaso tienes algún interés por Pan?-cuestiono el joven. El ambiente era tenso, tanto que todos los observaban.

Pan miro detenidamente a 17 quien también le devolvió la mirada, no decía nada solo miraba a la joven parada ahí esperando también una respuesta.

-No tengo por qué contestarte nada- fue todo lo que dijo terminado con el silencio que se había generado.

-Pan, si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu casa, de todos modos yo ya me iba- decía el joven viendo fijamente a la pelinegra. Ella no había apartado su mirada de él ya que aún esperaba que respondiera a la pregunta.

-Está bien- contestó.

Salieron de la casa de Bulma dejando en ella a un Trunks muy molesto que prefirió dejarlos ir pues Pan estaba muy molesta y no quería armar más alboroto.

Se hacía tarde y la fiesta terminó. Todos partieron a sus casas.

Pan iba en el auto de 17 donde reinaba un incomodo silencio que hacía sentir intranquila a la joven. Ni él ni ella decían nada, de vez en cuando el pelinegro le brindaba ligeras miradas a la chica lo que también la tenía inquieta.

Continuara…….

Hellooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cap. 7 Les gusto????, dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Un adios definitivo

**_Placer, Unión Y Separación_**

Capitulo 8: Un adiós definitivo

El ambiente en el auto paso de ser incomodo a tenso lo cual la estaba volviendo loca pues el camino parecía nunca terminar. Las luces de la calle daban de lleno sobre su rostro. La joven no se explicaba el por qué de ese sentimiento que la abordaba, ella no era así y mucho menos se explicaba por qué esos inquietantes sentimientos se dirigían al joven que conducía el auto, sabía que tenía que sacar ese nerviosismo de ella.

Se encontraba muy sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto sintió que el auto ya no se encontraba en marcha. Dirigió sus ojos hacia donde se encontraba el joven conductor de celestes orbes que la observaba fijamente desde hacía un rato.

-¿es aquí donde vives, verdad?- dijo él.

La pregunta no logro llegar a los oídos de la joven pues su mente se encontraba en otro lugar.

- gracias por defenderme – dijo a la vez que se giraba para quedar frente al joven quien comenzaba a sentirse extraño al estar con Pan.

-Pan, no mereces a una persona como Trunks - argumentó.

Aún en la densa oscuridad de la noche pan miraba hipnotizada a esos lindos ojos celestes, esos ojos que la miraban tan detenidamente. De la nada afloraron a ella sentimientos de deseo que se apoderaron de su ser obligándola a actuar sin pensar, dejándose llevar por un impulso se lanzo hacia 17 besándolo desesperadamente. Él no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la muchacha pero sentía cómo en cada beso ella descargaba todas sus penas, él la besaba con la misma intensidad pues también sentía una fuerte atracción por la joven.

La pelinegra estaba prácticamente sentada sobre el muchacho, lo besaba con mucha destreza. Él enredaba sus dedos en el hermoso cabello de la joven que por su parte acariciaba el varonil pecho de él. Sus excitados cuerpos les pedían pasar a algo más.

La blusa de Pan se iba abriendo poco a poco, 17 desabotonada cada estorboso botón que se interponía entre él y el cuerpo de la chica, la "ardua" labor del joven dio resultados pues ahora frente a él se encontraba Pan mostrando sus pechos, que solamente estaban cubiertos por una sexy prenda íntima. Él dejó de besar los labios de la joven para dirigirse hasta el delicado cuello femenino que tenía a escasos centímetros de su boca fue bajando un poco más hasta llegar a besar el bien formado busto de la hermosa mujer, quien parecía disfrutar al sentir los labios del joven en ese lugar.

Súbitamente algo logró que pan reaccionara y cayera realmente en cuenta de lo que hacía abrió los ojos de lleno y precipitadamente se detuvo. Observó detenidamente al muchacho, como si jamás lo hubiese visto, e inmediatamente quedó en estado de shock pues no creía que ella hubiera hecho eso. No sabía qué decir, en su mente no encontraba las palabras correctas pero aún así estas salieron automáticamente de su boca.

-Tengo que irme – dijo mientras salía del auto a toda prisa.

17 no se explicaba tan inesperada reacción de la joven pues parecía estarlo disfrutando mucho

- ¡pan espera! – fueron las palabras de él que no lograron llegar a tiempo hasta los oídos de la pelinegra.

Entró a la casa, cerró la puerta tras ella y apoyó su espalda sobre el frío metal. Aún no comprendía el por qué de su actitud, se cuestionaba cómo transcurriría el día siguiente ¿Qué le diría? ¿De qué manera lo vería ahora?

Goku caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de la escuela. Tenía una nueva noticia que dar a su novia, razón por la cual la buscaba con afán por todos lados. Casualmente Milk caminaba por la misma dirección que el joven pelinegro quien al verla le saludo animadamente. Ella lo conocía bastante bien por lo que al instante notó que él intentaba decirle algo.

-¡Qué bueno que te veo! tengo algo que decirte – habló directamente captando la atención de ella – bueno… la escuela está a punto de terminar ¿cierto? y pues… tengo que seguir mis estudios en otra ciudad porque así lo han dispuesto mis padres - ella no podía creer lo escuchaba su semblante rápidamente cambió a uno de profunda tristeza pues si lo que acababa de escuchar era verdad tendría que separarse del joven.

- pero no te pongas triste – dijo el joven al notar el cambio en el rostro de su novia- tú puedes venir conmigo, qué dices… ¿vivirías conmigo?-

Milk no estaba segura de tomar esa decisión pues todo sucedió demasiado rápido. La idea de mudarse a otra ciudad le aterraba. En realidad no quería irse pero si esa era la única manera de estar con Goku entonces lo haría.

- lo haré Goku, no pienso separarme de ti; iré donde vayas- dijo no muy convencida.

Fuera de la escuela una peculiar peli azul caminaba a toda prisa. Sus finas facciones denotaban un profundo enojo, por su mente sólo transitaba el deseo de desahogar la furia que la invadía en ese preciso instante. No muy lejos de ella un joven de negros cabellos prácticamente corría tratando de alcanzarla, cuando por fin lo logró la detuvo sujetándola por el brazo.

-¡ya basta de escenas! te he dicho miles de veces que no me gustan tus berrinches – habló el joven en un tono muy molesto.

Ella sentía cómo ese fuerte sentimiento de ira crecía aún más al escuchar cómo le hablaba él.

– ¡Pues yo también te he dicho incontables veces que no me gusta verte hablando con ella!-

Ya no soportaba más los celos de su novia, se cuestionaba el por qué de esa actitud o es que ¿él le estaba dando las razones para actuar de ese modo? No lo sabía, pero ninguno de los dos cambiaba su actitud.

– Cuantas veces te he dicho que sólo es una amiga, ¿me vas a impedir también hablar con mis amigos? no sé qué hacer para que lo entiendas, Bra-

-sí, tu amiga ¡y tu ex novia también! – respondió ella molesta.

-¿Aun no olvidas lo de Pares? Ya deja eso Bra, ni yo lo tomo en cuenta - dijo Goten dejando a su novia sin más que decir.

Decidió dejarlo así, por una parte Goten tenía razón pues entre él y Pares realmente ya no existía nada, pero no soportaba verlos juntos. Trato de calmarse, de distraer su mente. Para su suerte cerca de ahí logró ver a sus amigos y se dirigió hacia ellos, olvidando por un segundo lo de Goten.

-¡Pero qué cara Milk! ¿Acaso paso algo?- Cuestionó Bra al ver a su amiga un poco deprimida.

-Al parecer Milk se va de la ciudad con Goku – le contestó 18.

Milk en realidad no sabía qué hacer se sentía confundida por la decisión que había tomado no sabía si estaba en lo correcto, iba a estar con Goku pero aun así no estaba segura

–Es que no sé si estar enojada o triste. Goku siempre quiere que yo haga lo que él dice, ahora tendré que vivir con él – Milk lo pensaba mucho, como pareja habían tenido unos cuantos problemas pero esta vez vivirían juntos lo que lo cambiaba todo y quién sabe si estos cambios serian positivos o desgraciadamente negativos.

-¡Ay! Vivirán como un matrimonio con la única diferencia que ustedes no estarán casados. ¿Eso no sería mal visto por los demás? Mejor deberían pensar en casarse – sugirió Bulma.

Milk la miraba con gran asombro por lo que acababa de decir. Bra al ver la reacción de Milk intervino.

-¡Ay, pero qué cosas dices! ¡Claro que no! a lo mejor Milk ni se queda con Goku – dijo la joven quien cambio rápidamente su comentario al ver como su amiga casi sufría un colapso nervioso causado por sus directos comentarios

-bueno sólo fue una muy mínima suposición-

-cambiando de tema, ¿alguien sabe por qué Pan no vino a clases? – pregunto 18 pues la pelinegra no acudió a la escuela ese día.

-pues… no lo sé, a lo mejor estaba demasiado molesta con Trunks por lo que paso ayer sí, de seguro no quería verlo – dijo Bulma.

- pueda ser, pero de todos modos no puede evitar verlo – dijo Milk.

Caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos, intentaba llegar a clases a tiempo, pero lo que realmente quería era no encontrarse con aquel joven de negra cabellera que desde la noche anterior no conseguía sacar de sus pensamientos. Finalmente llego al aula y se sentó esperando que la clase iniciara. Con cierto temor de verlo ahí recorrió el salón con su mirada pero se tranquilizo al instante pues al parecer él no estaba.

La clase transcurría pero por más que lo intentara no podía concentrarse las imágenes de lo ocurrido con 17 llegaban a su cabeza y era imposible ignorarlas –_**deja de pensar en eso**_– se repetía una y otra vez la joven.

De pronto la puerta del aula se abrió, Pan solo cerro sus ojos al ver que el joven que atormentaba su mente entraba al salón –_**no puede ser**_– pensó, viendo como él se acercaba, inclino su rostro y condujo su mano hasta su frente donde dejó que esta reposara. 17 Se sentó al lado de la joven, con la intención de hablar acerca de lo sucedido la noche anterior, la saludo pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Él tampoco ponía atención a las explicaciones del profesor, miraba a Pan pero ella ni se inmutaba.

-Te ves muy bien – le dijo suavemente 17 a la pelinegra quien de estar nerviosa paso a estar realmente incomoda. El joven se había girado hacia ella para observarla mejor y aunque la chica no le decía nada él sabía que ella estaba realmente confundida.

– Pan con respecto a lo del otro día…. –

-quieres poner atención a la clase - lo interrumpió pues no quería escuchar nada sobre eso, ni siquiera podía mirarlo se sentía tan rara por lo que había hecho con él.

Al termino de la clase 17 intento hablar de nuevo con Pan. Fue tras ella y la detuvo cuando se encontraban fuera del aula.

-quiero decirte algo – le dijo él.

-ahora no, tengo que ver a Bra por que iremos de compras – habló tratando de evadirlo. Él no entendía por qué Pan lo estaba evitando tanto –_**bueno después hablare con ella**_– pensó el chico de cabellos oscuros quien decidió que era mejor regresar a su casa.

-Hola Milk, ¿dónde vas? - dijo 17 a la joven mientras conducía su auto.

-voy al apartamento – le respondió la chica siguiendo su camino.

-Bueno…si quieres puedo llevarte –

Ella acepto, puesto que Goku tuvo que irse más temprano debido a unas inesperadas diligencias. Y sin más se subió al auto del chico.

Cerca de ahí una hermosa joven también salía de la escuela y al verlos no pudo disimular su molestia que rápidamente se vio reflejada en su rostro. Apretó sus puños lo más que pudo, no podía soportar ver al chico, a quien ahora veía de manera diferente, con alguien más.

A la mañana siguiente Milk caminaba tranquilamente cuando fue sorprendida por una furiosa pelinegra que venía a su encuentro. Quería una explicación y eso era lo que iba a obtener. Detuvo a Milk y sin cambiar su semblante habló.

-Oye Milk ¿Qué tienes con 17? – le cuestiono la molesta chica. Milk se encontraba muy sorprendida por la pregunta y eso se notaba en su rostro.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Pan? Sabes que Goku es mi novio – le respondió ella continuando con su camino.

-¿Acaso te gusta?- decía refiriéndose a 17 e ignorando por completo lo que acababa de decir la otra joven -¿por qué pasas tanto tiempo con él? - Milk no entendía el por qué de tantas preguntas sobre 17, y por qué ahora Pan se mostraba interesada en él.

-No tengo por qué contestar a eso, es más no sé por qué tanto interrogatorio – dijo la chica mientras se marchaba.

-Entonces me puedes decir ¿por qué él va a dejarte hasta tu casa? ¿No crees que sea más correcto que Goku lo haga? - replicó Pan.

Milk no pudo soportar más la osadía de Pan, la chica era demasiado insistente y sus inquietudes eran simplemente absurdas.

– ¡Ya deja de preguntar cosas que no vienen al caso y menos que me involucren si no lo estoy! ¿Que acaso hay algo entre 17 y tú? – le interrogo la joven, quien no obtuvo respuesta por parte de Pan.

El día transcurrió sin más percance. Al caer la noche tres hermosas chicas decidieron pasar un rato divertido e ir a bailar por lo que acudieron a un club.

– Será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo una chica de rubia cabellera a otra pelinegra.

-Sí, está bien vámonos ya pero ¿Dónde está Bra?- Hablaba la joven de cabellera negra.

-Milk, nosotras acordamos que nos veríamos afuera a esta hora si ella no está acá significa que se quedara más tiempo, es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo la mujer rubia.

Las dos chicas se subieron al auto y se marcharon a su casa cansadas de bailar casi toda la noche.

-Espero que Bra no se enoje por que nos fuimos sin decirle nada – cito Milk

-Ya sabía la hora a la que regresaríamos, es su culpa – contesto 18

Llegando al apartamento Milk y 18 se pusieron sus pijamas y se sentaron a conversar mientras afuera caía una fuerte lluvia. De repente tocaron la puerta 18 se levanto del sofá. Era Bra exigiendo que le abrieran la puerta. La joven rubia abrió e inmediatamente se llevo una sorpresa al ver que Bra no venia sola. Milk, que se había quedado sentada, miraba a la puerta y también se sorprendió al ver al chico de cabellera negra que acompañaba a su amiga.

-Vamos entra– dijo Bra entrando y siendo seguida por 17 –miren a quien me encontré en el club– dijo muy contenta.

-Bueno, será mejor que te vayas a cambiar Bra, sino te resfriaras – le dijo 18 a la peli azul.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? hemos bailado bastante– le dijo Bra a 17 mientras caminaba hasta su cuarto.

-Sí, quédate un rato. Les traeré un café- dijo 18

-Oye, 17 ¿por qué no pasas la noche aquí? está lloviendo muy fuerte allá afuera– hablaba la peli azul desde sus aposentos.

-Sí, puedes quedarte no hay ningún problema – dijo 18 mientras le llevaba una taza de café. Al no haber ningún inconveniente 17 acepto la invitación de pasar la noche en el apartamento de las tres chicas.

-Con esa ropa mojada también te resfriaras, ¿por qué no vienes y te cambias? me parece que Goku dejo un poco de ropa la última vez. – le dijo Milk, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

El chico admirado por el trato acepto lo que la joven le decía, Milk busco una camisa y un par de pantalones de Goku y se los entregó.

-Bueno creo que te quedaran un poco grandes, pero te servirán- Milk dejo solo a 17 para que se cambiara.

Estando ya listos todos fueron a dormir. 17 se quedó en el cómodo y amplio sofá de la sala ya las chicas en sus respectivas habitaciones. A la mañana siguiente mientras las tres jóvenes y 17 se alistaban para asistir al último día de clases, alguien tocaba fuerte e insistentemente la puerta del apartamento nuevamente 18 acudió a abrir, de golpe entró una joven de negros cabellos que nuevamente estaba muy alterada.

-¿Aún no ha salido Milk? – preguntó Pan sin tan siquiera saludar.

18 no entendía la actitud de Pan, pero de todas maneras llamo a Milk que salía de su habitación mientras se arreglaba el cabello

- ¿Qué pasa ahora Pan? – dijo Milk algo molesta por la última plática que habían sostenido en la escuela.

-Milk, siento haberte hablado así el otro día pero… es que me he sentido muy extraña – trataba de disculparse Pan, que también era escuchada por 18 y Bra que pretendían no estar prestando atención.

– Pero te hable así porque creo que…creo que me estoy enamorando de 17 – dijo la joven empuñando sus manos para tomar la fuerza necesaria y poder decir lo que ahora decía por primera vez. Todas se quedaron asombradas, no esperaban nada de eso. En ningún momento habían pensado que algo podría pasar entre ellos dos.

Pan tenía que decirle todo eso a Milk para que así ella pudiera comprender el por qué de todas aquellas molestas preguntas que le hizo. De pronto frente a Pan, de una puerta, salía un apuesto joven que había escuchado cada palabra dicha por ella, el asombro podía notarse en su rostro. Por su parte ella Perpleja y apenada no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo no respondía. Todos se encontraban más que asombrados. Pan realmente sentía como si la tierra la tragara por completo y más aun al estar en esa situación en frente de todos ellos, en especial frente a él.

-pero… ¿Que hace él aquí? – Dijo la chica mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos y rápidamente salió del apartamento -no quiero que me sigas- le grito a 17 sabiendo exactamente que eso era lo que haría el joven.

Ya en la escuela se encontraba un muy molesto Goku las muy malas noticias, en su caso, le habían llegado rápidamente, Pan le había comentado que 17 había pasado la noche en el apartamento de las tres jóvenes. Goku se sentía impaciente, esperaba a su novia para decirle que el día de partida se tendría que adelantar. Ya no soportaba tener que lidiar con 17 cerca de ella, de pronto sintió como unos delicados brazos lo rodeaban.

-¿Qué me querías decir? – le preguntó Milk luego de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Escucha Milk, tenemos que irnos mañana mismo – le dijo serio, aunque no iba a aducirle que ya sabía lo de 17.

Milk dejó de abrazarlo y se puso frente a él. Su cara denotaba el gran asombro que sentía en ese momento pero luego su expresión cambio a una de total tristeza. Habían acordado que después de terminadas las clases esperarían que las vacaciones terminaran para luego irse pero ahora Goku había cambiado los planes, se tenían que ir al siguiente día. Milk no se quería ir tan pronto es más no se quería ir, pero por estar con Goku ella había aceptado.

-¿Qué te pasa, acaso no estás contenta porque pronto viviremos juntos? – Dijo él al notar la tristeza de Milk - ¿Acaso hay algo o alguien que te detiene para irte? – le interrogó Goku.

Milk ni siquiera puso atención a lo que decía Goku ella solo sabía que se tendría que despedir de sus amigos y dejar el lugar donde siempre había estado. No quiso preguntar más Goku fue a dejar a Milk a su apartamento para que empezara a empacar.

Ni una palabra ni ningún encuentro habían tenido Pan y 17. El amor que ella le estaba empezando a sentir quería convertirlo en odio, estaba confundida no sabía que sentir. Lo que había pasado con 17 no lo podía dejar a un lado pero ahora sentía como empezaba a desearlo, sentir nuevamente sus labios sobre su piel y más que eso.

Mientras caminaba por los casilleros 17 vio a Pan que estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

– Hola – escuchó decir Pan que sabia que tras ella estaba 17, su deseado tormento, se dio la vuelta y vio al chico frente a ella. Contesto a su saludo mientras se daba media vuelta para irse.

– Espera – dijo 17 que con su mano la detuvo por su delicada y fina cintura – no te sirve de nada ignorarme – le dijo poniéndola de nuevo frente a él. Ella no podía mirarlo, tenía su rostro inclinado hacia un lado y no podía evitar ver hacia el suelo. Suavemente él con su mano la tomó por el mentón obligándola a verlo a esos bellísimos ojos celestes.

- ¿Acaso te molesto lo que pasó? – Le preguntó viéndola a los ojos – porque a mí me gustó – dijo él que ahora sabia de los sentimientos de la chica hacia él. El que ella tuviera esos sentimientos le había alegrado grandemente porque sabía que a ella le iba a ser muy difícil olvidar a Trunks pero ahora ese espacio en el corazón de la joven le pertenecía solo a él. – No te preocupes Pan, todo saldrá bien –le susurró al oído luego la observó detenidamente, la tomó por la cintura con sus dos manos y acorralándola un poco entre su cuerpo y los casilleros la besó con toda la pasión y amor que había estado guardando hacia tanto tiempo, solo se separaron hasta que el vital aire les falto. Ahora Pan confiaba al cien por ciento en esas palabras que le había dicho 17.

Entró al apartamento, ya todos se habían ido a dormir. En lo oscuro de la sala Milk se sentó junto a la ventana y contempló el panorama de la ciudad donde siempre había vivido. En el silencio de la noche pensaba en que esa iba a ser la última noche que pasaría en ese lugar y mañana estaría durmiendo en un lugar muy retirado de ahí.

La noche paso tan rápido, Milk deseaba que nunca saliera el sol pero la hora llegó Milk se tendría que ir. Todos sus amigos estaban en la casa de Bulma donde iban a despedirse. En el apartamento se encontraba Milk retocándose, ya que en unos minutos Goku vendría por ella.

Tocaron a la puerta, Milk fue a abrir sorpresivamente no era Goku, era un chico que se quería despedir de ella.

-Pensé en… mejor dicho pensamos en venir a despedirnos acá – dijo el joven de cabellos negros.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Pensamos, quienes? – pregunto Milk extrañada.

-Eh… Pan subirá en cualquier momento, es que se encontró con una amiga - le manifestó 17 – me harás mucha falta Milk – dijo el chico tomando a la joven por una de sus manos.

-¿Quieres decir que tu y Pan…? – hablaba Milk cuando fue interrumpida por alguien en la puerta.

¿Es él el que te detiene para irte, verdad? Dijo Goku muy enojado desde la puerta.

-Goku, no es lo que tú piensas solo vino a despedirse-

-Milk, tú no quieres venir conmigo estoy harto de saber que siempre estas con él-

-No la deberías de obligar a ir – intervino 17, ya que conocía muy bien a Milk y sabia que ella no quería irse.

-Goku, no me vengas con eso ¿sabes qué? no quiero irme, ¡realmente no quiero irme! – repetía la chica una y otra vez – pero… ¿sabes? voy a ir solo porque no me quiero separar de ti.

-Milk, si quieres quedarte quédate no me importa– dijo el chico serio

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Pero que dices? ¡Mira ya tengo todo empacado! – decía mientras señalaba sus maletas

-Él tiene razón no puedo obligarte -

Salió rápido del apartamento, seguido por Milk, a Goku no lo detenían las palabras de ella pidiéndole que no se fuera, llegó a su auto y sin más se marchó.

Ahora Milk se encontraba desorientada, comenzó a llorar ya que el chico había hablado muy en serio acerca de que ya no quería que lo acompañara. 17 quien iba tras ella le dijo que la llevaría donde Bulma pues ese era el lugar donde se iban a reunir, llamo a Pan para y se fueron rápidamente.

Goku conducía tan rápido a causa del coraje que ni siquiera lo encontraron en el camino, Milk, estaba impaciente por llegar tenía que irse con Goku. Al llegar a casa de Bulma todos se encontraban afuera Milk se bajó rápidamente del auto cuándo camino hacia sus amigos vio que el auto de Goku iniciaba la marcha y se alejaba rápidamente, la chica tenia la mirada perdida en el auto que había caminado unos cuantos metros. Goku miraba por el espejo retrovisor a Milk, pero la imagen de la chica se hacía cada vez más pequeña porque cada segundo se iba alejando más de ella. Milk no apartaba la mirada de ese auto hasta que ya no lo vio, la brisa soplaba en su cabello y envolvía su alma en una profunda y amarga tristeza.

Todos se sentían muy incómodos ante tal situación, ni siquiera sabían los motivos, pero tenían claro que habían discutido ya que Goku había dejado a Milk.

-solo dijo que fueras muy feliz – decía una joven rubia a su amiga

-¿cómo voy a ser feliz si él se ha llevado mi felicidad? – contestó la pelinegra, teniendo su mirada por donde había desaparecido el auto.

Regreso al apartamento con Bra y 18 mientras en el camino seguía llorando. Cuando llegaron vieron que las maletas aun seguían ahí. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se abalanzó sobre la cama para llorar.

Como era de saberse ya estaban de vacaciones, Milk no salía de su habitación a no ser que fuera necesario, pasaban los días y no podía dejar de pensar en Goku. Durante la noche sentada en su cama Milk deseaba que no existiera el dolor, sentía como si una parte de ella hubiese desaparecido. Lejos de ahí, también sentado en su cama, un fornido joven meditaba acerca del camino que había elegido, por esa decisión la mujer a la que amaba no estaba con el ahora peri si ese camino estaba errado tal vez el destino lo arreglaría.

Dos meses pasaron rápidamente Milk había dejado un poco la depresión, salía a ratos a recorrer todos los lugares en los que había compartido con Goku. Paso por la escuela, por la antigua casa del joven a la que se quedaba contemplando desde afuera y otros lugares especiales para ellos.

Una tarde Goku decidió volver al lugar donde se había separado de Milk, caminó de nuevo por esas calles llenas de tantos recuerdos y se dirigió al apartamento de la chica. Estando ya en la calle fuera del apartamento, Goku pensaba y pensaba en cómo volver a ese lugar y en que decir cuando volviera a verla.

Para él era muy difícil volver a verla ya que siempre la extrañaba, pero pensaba mucho si ella ya estaba en otras circunstancias, tal vez ya había podido superarlo. Se quedo frente al apartamento esperando que alguien saliera o entrara en el, sobre todo esperaba por ella. Pasaron unos minutos, se percato que alguien salía y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver saliendo a Milk desafortunadamente no estaba sola 18 Pan y 17 la acompañaban.

Observaba como la joven reía como si nada siendo acompañada por sus amigos. Ese momento le bastó para resignarse a no poder estar de nuevo con Milk, él lograba ver en los ojos de la joven que ella ya lo había superado y si él se presentaba de esa manera lo único que lograría seria revivir en ella el dolor del pasado que él mismo causó por actuar tan irracionalmente.

Ese panorama le había quitado todos los deseos de volver a encontrarse con Milk. Regresó a la ciudad donde ahora vivía decidido ahora a empezar una nueva vida y a no volver a ese lugar donde todos los buenos recuerdos ahora se habían convertido en malos.

Continuara....

HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí el capitulo 8, deseo les guste y…. este es el penúltimo cap., así que solo falta UNO!!!! Y se termina la historia. Bueno espero sus reviews!!!! Bye.


	9. ¿Se uniran los caminos al final?

**_Placer, Unión y Separación_**

Capitulo 9: ¿se unirán los caminos al final?

Era tiempo de dejar atrás todo el pasado, todos esos recuerdos que le sirvieron para bien y para mal tenían que desaparecer para siempre. Ahora su vida había dado un cambio, se encontraba más estable y realmente quería seguir así.

Manejaba su auto por las anchas calles de la ciudad, de repente la luz del semáforo cambio a roja por lo que paró su vehículo, observó su rostro en el retrovisor y se enfocó en sus labios. Seguramente pensó que les faltaba color pues de su bolso sacó un labial y colocó un poco en ellos, justamente terminaba su labor cuando el oportuno semáforo cambio de un brillante destello carmín a uno verde que le cedía el paso.

La puerta delantera del auto se abrió, de él bajaba una hermosa mujer de largas y contorneadas piernas que vestía un elegante traje azul. Su ajustada falda arriba de las rodillas robaba la mirada de cualquiera que pasaba junto a ella. Miró el imponente edificio frente a ella; ese que era su lugar de trabajo entró y se dirigió a su oficina. Todavía le era muy difícil de creer que alguien tan joven como ella haya llegado a posicionarse tanto hasta el punto de llegar a convertirse en la directora de comunicaciones de su empresa.

Las horas avanzaban rápido, el ajetreado día de trabajo iba terminando hasta que al fin la hora de salida llegó. Recogió sus cosas y manejó de nuevo hasta su apartamento, cuando llegó entró en él y vio a su amiga que también había llegado a casa luego de trabajar durante todo el día.

-Oh, ya llegaste, Milk- decía la rubia mujer a su recién llegada amiga.

-Sí, 18 ya llegué – dijo la pelinegra dejándose caer en un sillón, se sentía realmente cansada. Tomó una cena rápida y se dirigió a su habitación pues tenía que prepararse para una importante reunión que tendría al siguiente día con los representantes de varias prestigiosas empresas de comunicaciones.

A esa misma hora de la noche, sobre una cama, se encontraba una mujer de azules cabellos que apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio. Los dos compartían un muy buen momento a solas.

-¡vaya! Me encanta tanto estar así contigo – decía ella.

-¡Claro! últimamente prefieres estar sólo en ese laboratorio – se quejaba el chico

-¡Vamos! Vegeta, sabes que tengo la responsabilidad de la empresa de mi padre – le respondió Bulma – mmm… pero sabes que tengo todas las noches apartadas para ti – dijo la chica dándole un beso en los labios.

Los dorados y cálidos rayos de un nuevo día se colaban por su ventana y daban de lleno en su rostro. De mala gana abrió los ojos y tras una noche de desvelo Milk con mucho esfuerzo se alisto para comenzar con un día más de trabajo.

-Adiós chicas- se despidió de Bra y 18 y sin más se dirigió a la oficina.

La presentación ante todas esas personas era muy importante para lograr el objetivo de la empresa, se llevaría a cabo durante las primeras horas de la tarde. Milk esperaba que todo saliera muy bien, se había mentalizado tranquilidad total. Llegó al salón de reuniones y saludó a los presentes dando así tiempo para que los aún restantes llegaran.

El lapso de tiempo de espera había terminado, Milk comenzó con la reunión pero aún hacían falta dos miembros que habían sido citados. Ya había transcurrido una buena parte de la reunión cuando de repente la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe captando la atención de la expositora y de las personas que ahí estaban presentes, eran los dos que hacían falta. Al ver a los recién llegado el rostro de Milk cambio de serio a totalmente impresionado, automáticamente detuvo la charla frente a ella hacían su ingreso los dos últimos hombres que hacían falta pero su impresión fue tan grande porque la cara de uno de ellos le era muy familiar y significativa en lo personal ese hombre que entraba a la sala era Goku.

El joven tomó asiento y logro disimular a la perfección su emoción al haber encontrado a Milk. Las incómodas miradas sobre la mujer de cabello negro se hacían presentes. **– **_**concéntrate Milk, concéntrate**_** –** se repetía mentalmente a sí misma la joven, intentaba hablar pero no podía sentía como su voz se entrecortaba de pronto sus ojos se humedecieron y surgió un intenso temblor que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Discúlpenme – dijo la pelinegra mujer mientras abandonaba el salón de reuniones.

No podía seguir con la presentación caminó de prisa hacia su oficina, llamó a la secretaria y pidió que enviaran a otro representante, apoyó su cabeza sobre el escritorio y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Nunca pensó encontrarse a Goku de esa manera, el verlo después de tantos años logró que su corazón se estremeciera. Siete largos años habían pasado ya desde aquella dolorosa tarde en que Goku decidió abandonarla, su sola presencia había despertado cada sentimiento que ella creía dormido. Un par de horas pasaron y la reunión llegó a su fin.

El teléfono sonó, era su secretaria que le anunciaba que un miembro de la reunión quería informarle acerca de cómo había salido la presentación. Milk accedió a que él pasara – _perfecto, ahora sufriré las consecuencias de mis acciones_- pensaba la joven mientras secaba sus lágrimas pero aún así no podía ocultar sus enrojecidos ojos, sentada en su silla esperaba que la pesada puerta de roble se abriera para atender a su compañero y en efecto la puerta se abrió.

Parado justo en frente de Milk se encontraba un hombre de traje, de aspecto muy apuesto, quien era nada más y nada menos que Goku. Sus miradas se encontraron al instante y sólo perdieron el contacto cuando Goku se giró para cerrar la puerta, Milk no dijo nada solo observaba los movimientos del hombre que se acercaba más hacia ella.

-Hola, Milk – dijo él parado a poca distancia del escritorio de la joven.

-Goku… - dijo ella parándose de la silla, pero quedándose tras el escritorio.

Para Milk era difícil articular palabra alguna ni siquiera sabía que decirle en esos momentos. Goku podía notar que ella no se sentía bien, que su presencia ahí la estaba dañando.

-hace unos días me enteré que trabajabas aquí – dijo él acabando con el silencio pero ella no contestó.

Solo la observaba las palabras todavía no se hacían presentes, el silencio entre ambos era más que incómodo, observaba esos lindos y llorosos ojos negros sabía que en la mente de ella estaba siendo revivido el pasado.

– Perdóname Milk, por todo lo que hice en el pasado, no debí dejarte – le decía Goku acercándose a la joven. Ahora lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Milk. – No sabes cuánto me arrepiento por lo que te hice – dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la halaba hacia él quedando así frente a frente. – Quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado. Vine solo para decirte que quiero estar contigo si es que tú…aun me amas –

Milk lo miraba fijamente, se soltó del fuerte agarre de él y caminando hacia el lado opuesto del joven le dio la espalda. Los negros ojos de la mujer se enfocaron en la blanca pared que ahora tenía en frente

- no estaba lista para esto –hablaba ella mientras inclinaba su rostro.

-Milk, ya no quiero separarme de ti – decía mientras veía a la joven mujer.

-¿¡Por qué me vienes con eso Goku!? – gritó furiosa mientras giraba su esbelto cuerpo hacia él – ¿sabes? Tú me dejaste y ahora crees que puedes venir aquí y fingir como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿no sabes cuanto sufrí por verte partir? y hoy, hoy vienes a decirme que quieres estar conmigo, eso no es justo ¡yo no soy un juguete al que puedes tirar y recoger cuando así lo quieras tú!– argumentaba alterada la pelinegra.

-lo sé, y lo lamento… ya te lo dije ahora quiero dejar eso atrás y volver a estar contigo – le manifestaba él.

-Ya no podemos estar juntos Goku, será mejor que te olvides de mi - esas palabras hacían eco en la cabeza de Goku, realmente no podía creer que estuviera escuchando esas palabras.

-¡por favor no digas eso, yo quiero estar contigo! Dime ¿por qué no quieres? ¡Dímelo Milk! – le exigía él con voz fuerte.

-¡porque no puedo, simplemente no puedo! porque… ¡porque me voy a casar! –le gritó Milk. Aún no sabía si lo que había dicho era lo correcto pero fue lo único que llego a su mente en esos instantes.

El rostro de Goku denotaba a la perfección lo impactado y confundido que se encontraba en esos momentos.

- ¿te vas a casar? – una amarga sonrisa se dibujo en el lado derecho del rostro del joven hombre mientras su mirada se dirigió al suelo -así que…te vas a casar – fue lo único que Goku dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

La hora de salida había llegado Milk, o al menos su cuerpo, se dirigía a su casa.

Al llegar a casa y entrar noto que una emocionada 18, una sonriente Bulma y una adormecida Bra la esperaban, el ánimo de su rubia amiga de seguro se debía a que había logrado arreglarle una cita con alguien "bueno" pues desde hacía un buen tiempo la joven de dorados cabellos se había empeñado en hacerla salir con desconocidos según ella para borrar todo mal recuerdo de Goku

-¡Milk! Este fin de semana será mejor ya lo verás – dijo 18 al verla cruzar la puerta –esta vez no me reclamaras por nada, te prepare una cita con alguien que te gustara mucho…- hablaba emocionada

-Goku regreso – dijo Milk secamente sin tan siquiera saludar. Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto que solo ella conocía.

-la verdad es muy guapo – dijo 18 sin escuchar a Milk.

-¿Qué? ¿Regreso? – dijo Bulma.

-ya verás no te arrepentí… ¿Qué, que dijiste? – dijo 18 dejando súbitamente su entusiasmo.

Milk relató a las tres mujeres que estaban ahí lo sucedido con Goku. El rostro de las jóvenes denotaba su asombro.

–y tu ¿Qué le dijiste? – pregunto Bra.

-le dije que no podíamos estar juntos – decía Milk hablando desde su habitación – porque supuestamente voy a casarme– dijo mientras salía de sus aposentos y dirigía la mirada hacia sus impactadas amigas. Aún no se explicaba de donde le había salido esa excusa pero como ya se había repetido una y mil veces –_fue lo único que llego a mi mente-_

Al día siguiente Goku volvía a caminar en aquellas calles por las que no caminaba hacia ya tanto tiempo. Solo pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Milk, en la idea de estar nuevamente con ella. Se había mudado de nuevo a su casa pero ahora iba a ser muy difícil permanecer ahí… sin ella y sobre todo porque ahora estaría casada y eso realmente dolía muy dentro de su ser.

Caminaba por el parque cuando se dio cuenta de que empezaba a oscurecer. Observo que en una de las bancas del parque se encontraba sentado un joven que se le hizo muy familiar, con la vista lo recorrió detenidamente dándose cuenta, al fin, de quien era por lo que decidido fue hasta él. Estando frente al pelinegro lo miró fija y seriamente.

-¿te casaras con Milk?- le pregunto de forma directa.

-¡vaya! Cuanto tiempo Goku, pero que forma de saludar –

-te hice una pregunta 17, así que respóndeme-

A toda prisa una alterada chica se acercaba hasta donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes hombres, se le podía ver muy molesta.

- deja de preguntar estupideces Goku – grito la joven al llegar pues lo que él había dicho no le había hecho gracia en absoluto.

-No pasa nada Pan – dijo 17 mientras se paraba junto a su novia.

-solo quiero que me diga si se va a casar con Milk –

-¿pero que dices? si nadie se está casando con Milk – dijo con indiferencia y molestia la pelinegra.

Goku no sabía si creer en las palabras de la joven pero deseaba con toda su alma que si tuviera razón.

-que te quede claro algo Goku – dijo Pan acercándose a Goku, - no quiero que vuelvas a relacionar a 17 con Milk, porque 17 es mi novio y no soporto que le estés insinuando otra cosa – dijo molesta.

El darse cuenta de la relación entre 17 y Pan fue toda una sorpresa para Goku. De haberlo sabido antes no hubiese hecho semejante pregunta al pelinegro, pero eso no importaba lo que más quería en ese momento era ver a Milk y arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas. Se fue de ahí dejando a 17 y a Pan. Era ya muy tarde por lo que tomo la decisión de buscar a Milk después.

Al día siguiente Goku fue a la oficina de Milk, a la hora de la salida, al entrar vio que la joven se preparaba para partir a su casa aun así decidió hablarle.

– Milk, quiero hablar contigo – dijo él mientras entraba. Milk se extraño de verlo ahí parecía que tenía algo importante que decirle, pero esta vez seria ella la que hablara.

-¿Qué quieres Goku? Dilo rápido, tengo que irme – dijo la mujer mientras tomaba su cartera.

Él se acercó y tomo la mano de ella para que dejara de hacer lo que hacía y así tener su completa atención.

- solo contéstame una pregunta – le dijo tomando sus dos manos y viéndola a los ojos fijamente -dime si aún me amas –

-Goku ya te lo dije voy a casarme, no tiene caso que me preguntes eso – respondió ella.

El joven simplemente ignoraba las excusas que le presentaba Milk, él solo quería escuchar una respuesta. La sujetaba fuerte Milk no tenia alternativa de moverse, él se acerco más al fino rostro de ella. Sus ojos aún estaban fijos en los de ella aunque a ratos los de él se desviaban a los pequeños labios carmín de ella.

El joven le exigía una respuesta pero ella no decía nada ni lo negaba ni lo confesaba solo estaba atenta a sentir como él la sujetaba con fuerza.

-no me mientas Milk, sé que no te casaras –

-ah sí, ¿y porque lo dices? – pregunto muy molesta la mujer, teniendo extremadamente cerca a Goku.

-porque sé que no has dejado de amarme – dijo halándola hacia él bruscamente y uniendo sus labios en un desesperado beso.

Milk quería detenerse pero no podía. Por fin volvía a sentir esos labios que tanto había extrañado, pero tomando el valor necesario lo separó de ella.

-¿qué crees que estás haciendo? –

- Lo mismo que deseas tú – respondió él y tomándola con fuerza por la cintura la beso de nuevo.

Se besaban con mucha intensidad, la verdad Milk no podía resistirse. Goku iba apoyando el cuerpo de ella sobre el escritorio hasta que quedo acostada sobre la plana superficie con él sobre ella, la acariciaba y besaba como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Ambos extrañaban tanto la caricias del otro, su olor, cada manera de tocarse.

Después de un rato la pelinegra se separo de Goku por completo y se bajo del escritorio.

– No, Goku esto no se soluciona solamente así – dijo la chica mientras tomaba su bolso y salía a toda prisa de su oficina hasta llegar al estacionamiento mientras atrás de ella venia un confuso Goku - de todas maneras aún no contesto a tu pregunta- y sin decir más subió a su auto y se fue. En el rostro de él se formo una victoriosa sonrisa mientras veía como se alejaba el auto de la joven pues, aunque ella no dijera nada, él ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

Era domingo todos descansaban después de laborar durante toda la semana, en la casa de Bulma se encontraban algunos reunidos charlando sobre lo que acontecía.

-Maron está algo distanciada desde que Trunks termino con ella– decía una chica de ojos azules y cabello negro.

-¿ah sí? ¿Y por qué será? No entiendo porque Trunks la dejo– comentaba Bulma

- pues conociendo a Trunks, puedo asegurar que esa relación duro mucho – dijo Gohan

En las afueras del apartamento de Milk se encontraba Goku esperando encontrarse con la pelinegra. Al pasar de algunos minutos vio como salían del lugar 18 y Bra pero no la joven a la que quería ver por lo que supuso se encontraría adentro. Subió las gradas, llego al piso donde estaba el apartamento de la chica y tocó la puerta.

-¡Goku! ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto Milk al abrir la puerta.

-ya sabes a que vine ¿verdad Milk? –dijo el chico parado junto a la puerta, Milk que estaba a unos metros de él, no estaba segura de las intenciones del hombre. – Quiero que me lo digas – dijo él mientras se acercaba lentamente a la hermosa mujer a la vez que los pasos de ella iban retrocediendo hasta toparse con una pared.

Se encontraba acorralada entre el varonil cuerpo y la dura superficie de cemento, no tenia donde ir. Goku quería una respuesta y no se iría sin ella.

-No me dirás, si me amas – le decía el joven mientras conducía su mano bajo la blusa de ella a la vez que acariciaba la espalda baja de la mujer. Milk inconscientemente puso su mano sobre el cabello de él que en esos momentos repartía pequeños besos sobre el cabello de ella. Los besos cambiaron de rumbo hasta llegar lentamente al cuello de la muchacha, ella no podía hacer más que pronunciar el nombre de él entre suspiros.

Notaron que el sofá estaba cerca y lentamente fueron cayendo sobre él mientras que rápidamente se despojaban de sus ropas. Goku se encontraba impaciente después de permanecer tanto tiempo sin tocar el esbelto cuerpo de la chica por lo que sus manos se paseaban ansiosas por ese delicado cuerpo femenino. Luego de permanecer un tiempo redescubriendo sus cuerpos se encontraban listos para consumar su amor. Goku se posiciono entre las piernas de ella y precautoriamente la penetró, por su parte la mujer arqueaba la espalda cada vez más al poder sentirlo moviéndose rítmicamente dentro de ella, lo habían hecho muchas veces pero cada vez que sucedía era mejor que la ultima y a la vez igual a la primera cuando se deseaban a más no poder.

Agotados yacían uno al lado del otro al fin habían logrado satisfacer el deseo que tantos años habían reprimido. Entre besos y abrazos decidieron tomar un baño pues realmente necesitaban enfriar sus cuerpos. Minutos después Milk salía del baño y con cara de sorpresa veía como sus amigas regresaban al apartamento y observaban con cara de picardía toda la ropa esparcida por la casa. Se imaginaban que su amiga estaba con un hombre lo que ni siquiera imaginaban era que ese hombre era Goku.

-Mmm creo que al fin encontraste alguien que te convenciera – dijo la rubia.

-No te preocupes nosotras ya nos vamos para nuestra habitación – dijo la peli azul

Milk no sabía cómo decirles que se trataba de Goku pues ella había jurado no volver a entablar relación alguna con él. Se encontraba a punto de hablar cuando vio salir al chico del baño que solo traía una toalla en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

18 y Bra se quedaron sin palabras al ver a parecer de esa manera a Goku, sobre todo porque tenían mucho tiempo de no verlo. Saludándolas Goku recogió su ropa y se fue a vestir a la habitación de Milk, al salir se despidió y se fue a su casa.

-así que… ¿regresaste con él? – cuestionaba Bra que no obtuvo respuesta pues al parecer su amiga todavía se encontraba pensando en lo ocurrido.

Nunca había olvidado a Goku y ahora que él le había revelado de nuevo sus sentimientos ella no encontraba nada que le impidiera estar de nuevo con él. En realidad se sentía muy feliz de estar nuevamente con Goku, sabía que él siempre había estado en una parte de su corazón después de pensar en todo esto decidió decirles que estaban de nuevo juntos y que esta vez no iban a separase nunca.

Al siguiente día partió hacia su trabajo, sentada en su oficina Milk revisaba unos documentos, cuando tocaron la puerta, era Goku. Muy sonriente se condujo hasta ella y saludo, tenía nuevas noticias que darle y estaba seguro que a ella iban a encantarle. Durante la mañana su empresa le había comunicado que iba a ser transferido a la misma empresa donde trabajaba Milk, pues ambas entidades eran de una misma línea. Milk no podía estar más feliz pues hoy vería a diario al hombre que amaba.

Dos jóvenes pelinegros descansaban en la cama luego de una larga y agotadora demostración del amor que se tenían. Las manos del joven se paseaban con destreza sobre cada curva del bien formado cuerpo de la linda mujer que tenía a su lado. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en los ojos de la joven pelinegra que a ratos cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de cada movimiento que hacia 17, ambos sentían que podían estar así por siempre. Él disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba con ella su carisma y su manera de ser tan amorosa hacían que la amara cada vez más.

-¿por qué no llegaste antes a mi vida? – Decía la pelinegra recostada sobre 17, mientras su mano se movía despacio en el abdomen del chico - de haberte conocido antes hubiera evitado muchos errores que cometí-

Pan aún lamentaba su relación con Trunks, pero sobre todo lamentaba haberse entregado de una manera tan extrema al chico de ojos azules que tan mal le había pagado.17 solo la escuchaba y pasaba su mano sobre el largo cabello de la joven.

– Ya no te acuerdes del pasado –le dijo el joven en un tono suave –lo importante es que ahora estas conmigo – la respuesta de la joven fue un tierno beso en los labios del chico.

Unos meses habían pasado, Goku pensaba en invitar a sus amigos a su casa por motivo del cumpleaños de Milk.

-felices 25 años – dijo Goku que se acercó y la besó.

Pan estaba en la mesa sirviéndose un poco de comida cuando de repente un chico se acerco a ella.

-¿sabes lo que se me viene ahora a la mente? – Dijo el joven con una copa en sus manos – estar aquí me recuerda a aquella vez en que me dijiste que me tenías una sorpresa y me llevaste a aquella habitación-

Pan se molesto al escuchar esas palabras de Trunks, no quería escucharlo más.

– ¿sabes Trunks? No lo recuer…-

-Shuuu, no digas nada Pan, para que los recuerdos se disfruten mas – el joven se encontraba muy pasado de copas.

Pan estaba muy molesta por los comentarios del chico pero decidió dejarlo así pues no valía la pena discutir con alguien que estaba tan ebrio por lo que se alejo de él y fue a sentarse junto a 17, Trunks estaba en la mesa a unos cuantos metros de ellos de pronto caminó hacia la pareja. Pan trataba de ignorarlo mientras que el joven de cabello lila se paraba frente a los dos, Pan no quería que él hiciera mención de nada sobre lo ocurrido entre ambos en el pasado delante de 17.

-sabes una cosa – decía Trunks apuntando a 17 –donde tú estás sentado hubiera podido estar yo – dijo el chico refiriéndose a que hubiera podido tener a Pan con él - pero deberías de darme las gracias, porque por eso es que ella está junto a ti – argumentó Trunks.

Levantándose de la silla Pan empujo a Trunks mientras le decía que parara de hablar tantas tonterías. Le reclamaba a Trunks muy molesta cuando este la halo del brazo y la acerco peligrosamente a su rostro, inmediatamente 17 se puso de pie.

- verdad que aun me amas Pan –

- es mejor que dejes a mi novia en paz Trunks - le dijo 17 sumamente enojado, él miraba fijamente a Trunks. El joven pelinegro sobreprotectoramente atrajo a pan hacia su cuerpo y sin hacer mas escándalo Trunks se fue

- pero sé que me quieres – dijo el chico mientras se iba alejando pero 17 y Pan ya no le prestaron atención y se dirigieron donde estaban Goku y Milk pues al parecer Goku iba a decir algo importante.

Goku y Milk estaban un poco nerviosos pues las miradas de todos sus amigos estaban sobre ellos. Goku tenía algo nuevo que cuestionarle a Milk, se puso frente a la joven y le dijo que siempre iba a estar junto a ella sin importar qué fuese lo que pasara y Milk compartía eso con él.

La tomó de las manos, se encontraban frente a frente y se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Goku saco algo del bolsillo de su pantalón e hizo la pregunta que tanto había ensayado

– Milk ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – dijo el joven mientras le mostraba a su novia un hermoso anillo.

Todos se emocionaron ante tal declaración. Milk sonrió ante aquello tan inesperado para ella se había quedado sin palabras. Con un brillo en sus ojos articulo con mucho esfuerzo debido a la emoción un "sí quiero", para luego unir sus labios con los del joven. Ahora se casarían y vivirían juntos en esa hermosa casa que tenía muchos recuerdos para ambos.

_**THE END**_

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AQUÍ LES DEJO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMO TERMINO TODO Y QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTE FIC. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA VER QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAP. Y EL FIC COMPLETO. CUIDENSE Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!.

**Ciao!!!!!!!!**


End file.
